The Book Of Fire And Shadow
by AquaJinx
Summary: A massive sunflare storm caused mutations. Humans randomly mutated into mobs, leaving few unscathed. The humans that remained untouched believed themselves better then the mutants, the Normal Ones. The few 'sane' mutants, the ones that kept their human reasoning, struggle to survive alongside the Empty ones. Mutants taken over by their beastly side. The strong survive. The weak die
1. Chapter 1: Radiation Mutation

**Here it is fellow readers and writers! A** _ **Minecraft**_ **FanFiction! Now I'm running THREE stories at once, and am about to go on vacation... I can handle it! *Chuckles nervously***

 **Sorry for any mistakes you may find!**

 **And Enjoy!**

M crawled up the tree, blinking when bits of bark and dust was flung into her eyes, knocked loose by her clawed hands as they dug into the tall tree.

Perching on top of a branch, she viewed the colemn (?) of smoke that reached up into the blue, blue sky.

Narrowing her slit-pupil eyes, she could barely make out the source; a large bonfire. Making sure it wasn't a forest fire, M leaped down and ran towards the source on all fours, curious as a cat to find out what was making it.

Curious as a cat, because, well, she was a hybrid of one. A mutant. Created when a large sun storm rained sun flares down onto their planet, mutating most of the humans that lived on the planet, leaving few untouched.

Now, M, a lanky female ocelot mutant, was investigating a fire, one that could end up deadly. If any humans were there, and there probably was, then she would have to flee for her life.

Dodging the random dried out bushes and grass tussocks, M soon grew close. Slowing down, she used her 'natural' sneakiness to creap closer.

Peaking around a bare rock, she saw the fire. It was big, too big for a mutant fire, so it was either a lightning strike, or humans.

Smelling the air, M wasn't able to detect any other scents besides smoke, burnt wood, and the very fire itself.

Cautiously, M slunk closer, leaping backwards a good foot or two when the fire popped.

She circled th fire completly, not finding anything that gave clues to who or what made the fire.

 _But it couldn't have been lightning; there wasn't any storms for the last few days. And I would have noticed the fire by then._ M thought, sitting on the dry dust to think.

The bushes behind her rustled, and she whirled around, cat ears flat against her short blonde hair.

A blurry form leaped out at her, a snarl ripping through the air as the two bodies collided. M hissed in return, slashing at the creature with sharp claws. Her tail lashed furiously, and she leaped away from the reddish-brown form.

The wolf mutant landed on it's side, shaking it's head. "Ow... Didn't think a kitty would be so hard to fight!"

 _Wait... He's not a Empty one!_

"Who're you callin' kitty, poochy!" M hissed back, showing her pointy teeth.

The wolf mutant sat back on his haunches in amazement. "Ha! I've finally done it; I've finally found another one!"

He grinned happily, sitting down in a non-threatening way.

M rolled her eyes. "Yay. You did it. But what did you find? Another mutant? Whoop de doo."

She turned to leave, but the wolf's next words stopped her. "Another one that's not Empty."

M turned. "You've been lookin' for 'em too?"

The wolf nodded. "But if you're looking for them, why didn't you stop to chat a little while longer?"

M looked at the flashing fire, hiding her emotions. "Because. Name's M, by the way. What's yours?"

"My name is Fiery. (Who all gets that? ;)) Nice to meet you." The wolf mutant-Fiery, stretched out near the fire, tail flat out against the ground.

The pair sat awkwardly in silence for a few minutes, before either spoke. "Want to team up?" Fiery said, looking at M with a unreadable look on his features.

M pretended to think it over. "Sure. But this doesn't mean we'll be all buddy-buddy and all."

Fiery nodded. "Sure. Whatever you say... kitty."

"Don't! Call. Me. Kitty!"

Rosa tossed the chicken bone aside, hearing it clatter against the earth before turning back to the next leg.

The fire next to her snapped merrily, it's glow keeping most mutants away from her. A few glowing eyes prowled around the glow of her fire, drawn by her chicken smell. Their feet could be seen on the fire's glow, but nothing else.

A wolf's paws, a tiger's paws, and occasionally, a bat would flitter into sight, it's naked human body garishly squished with a bat's wings, feet, and ears.

Its normally cute squeaks where now mutated into harsh screams that grated against ones ears.

Finishing her chicken, Rosa threw it at the closest pair of eyes, hearing it smack satisfieyingly (?) against a mutant's snout. A yelp confirmed her hit.

A snarling pulled itself from the darkness, then another, then a full-out battle cry. The tiger and wolf mutant were fighting over the meatless bone.

The sound of claws and teeth ripping into fur and flesh made Rosa flinch and shudder. Picking up a firebrand, she threw it toward the melee. Instantly, all noise stopped. The torch illuminated the bone, and blood splatters. The eyes had disappeared.

"That's right! You leave! Or else!" Rosa shouted smugly, turning back to her fire.

A hiss made her jump and turn, pulling out another torch. Two glowing, red eyes made their way toward her.

 _Oh no... please... Oh Notch, anything but THIS!_ Rosa flung her torch at the appratus, shrieking as it missed their target, illuminating for the barest second a patch of scaly, green skin.

The mutant rushed at her from the shadows, hissing fiercly as it knocked her down. The hissing grew louder, nearly overcoming her screams.

She scrambled to her feet, running around the fire to keep the blaze between the monster and her.

The mutant barreled through the fire anyway, knocking her over again and hitting her head on a weakly smacked against the creature, feeling its dry, crackly skin.

As unconsciousness claimed Rosa, the creature hissed louder, glowing white before Rosa knew no more.

 **That's it for now.**

 **So, how you peeps likey?**

 **Let me help you with the mutants features a bit.**

 **Creepers: Tall, humanoid green-patterned creepys with four legs (as usuall) and two little arms. A few have scraggly hair, and red pupils that glow. They can make themselves explode, but, they will 'respawn' in the same place that they died at random times.**

 **Skeletons: Skeletons. Some have the barest flesh still on, and they don't always have bows.**

 **Zombies: Zombie-esh as usuall, but smarter, and can pick up weapons and converse with each other. If turned into a zombie mutant, you keep you body mass, ( Such as, if you were a bodybuilder, and went mutant zombie, then you'd keep dem muscles.;D) and can see really well.**

 **Spiders: Humans, with added legs, two hooked to the hip, and two arms hooked to the back of their shoulders. Have any number of eyes between eight and two. Can still climb up walls, and the few 'sane' ones can talk, albeit rather hissy-sounding.**

 **Wolves/Dogs: Have dog ears, tails, and are more furry then normal humans. Their eyes sometimes have slit pupils. Can smell and hear good. Have large, canine teeth. They can also eat thing normal humans couldn't such as bones and rotten flesh, and raw flesh without getting sick. Are often in packs. Can run on all fours as well as two.**

 **Cats/Ocelots: Have cat ears and tails, have claws, can hear really well. Often have short hair on their heads. Pupils are always slit. Can run on all fours as well as two. Don't like water very well. Are often females. Have night vision.**

 **Tigers: Much like mutant above, except bigger, and can leap farther, as well as run faster and longer. Are often males. Are also striped. Have night vision.**

 **Ghast: These mutants are white-colored, with pupil-less eyes that are red. They can shoot small fireballs, and float in the air. Have tentacles growing from their back. The sane ones are very sensative.**

 **Slimes: Look rather the same as normal humans, except for green, pupil-less eyes. They can also melt into slime goo. Can hop really far.**

 **Bats: Have bat wings in addition to human arms and legs. They have a short tail, and large bat ears. Instead of squeaking they scream. Have night vision.**

 **Endermen: VERY tall black colored humans, often with purple, slit-pupil eyes. They can teleport, and water hurts them. Have no hair, and an almost non-existent nose. Have large fangs and claws. Sometimes have dark purple streaks on them. Ender particles float around them as usual. Don't like being stared at. Like to carry things, are freakily strong. (Lol)**

 **There. If I forgot any, please tell me. I'm not doing the Nether mobs yet, because they haven't really been introduced. With an exception for the Ghast.**

 **Also, there are no witch mutants. Witches are humans involved in black magic. So, yeah.**

 **And, there will be a pairing in here. Notch and Herobrine will be in my story as well.**

 **Let me think; Anything else?... Oh yeah!**  
 **There are no passive mob mutants. Like, why would there be a PIG or COW mutant roaming around?!**

 **And, mobs like Silverfish and Endermites will not be featured (Sadly) simply because they are too small to be mutated. Unless you guys somehow find a way around that, there will simply be none of them.**

 **There... I think that's it!**


	2. Chapter 2: Buzzard Tricks And Forts

**A/N: So I'd thought I would pump out another chapter for my new story before we left for vacation. :D**

 **swirlspot88: You should check out Minecraft though. Great game. You have NO idea how much your comment cheered me up though. I was rather down in the dumps that day, but when I read your comment.. :D. And my story will be mainly about M, since I love cat hybrids, and I'll try to update quick!**

 **Raiden the OC: Wow, you have FIVE stories going at once?!**

M slumped over in the sparse shade of a scraggly bush, panting as the sun's heat bore down on the pair in the desert. Fiery lay in the barest shade of a dead tree, panting just as hard, if not harder.

The only living thing besides them was a lone buzzard, circling above them high in the sky, as if waiting for them to die.

Heat waves shimmered and danced on the dry, cracked dust, and a hot breeze whipped dust into M's face.

Squinting irritably, M reveresed position, letting the dust cake her tail instead.

 _The sun will never go down!_ M groaned mentally, removing one of her paws from the sun's direct burning rays. _At this rate, the buzzard will have a feast before sundown!_

M looked at the wheeling buzzard, noticing that another buzzard had joined the first. She looked at Fiery. He appeared dead. The dust in front of his mouth didn't move, and his tail lay directly in the rays of the sun, but he didn't move it, although it must have been painful.

"Fiery..." M managed to gasp, inhaling the dry heat. No response. The buzzards circled lower. M slumped back to the dry earth.

Why had they come out this way?

The first buzzard suddenly landed, it's ugly featherless head poking out of oily black feathers. It hopped over to Fiery, squawking and hopping clumsily to the side as the second one landed.

Suddenly Fiery leapt to his feet, grabbing both buzzards by their necks and smashing them against the dead tree he rested under.

The ugly birds didn't have time to react before the blow killed them. "Dinner. Here." Fiery tossed a bird to M, before opening his bird and eating the sour meat.

M made a face at the taste, but continued eating. Feeling better, she threw her carcass out into the sun, watching the blood dry up the instant it hit the light.

Soon Fiery's bird followed suit, the blood hissing as it evaporated.

Looking at the sun, M noticed they had an hour or so before it plunged the desert into night. "Maybe we should start moving? The heat is less intense now." M said, coughing out dust.

"Sure." Fiery said briefly, leading the way. The pair traveled in silence for a while, watching the sun go down, before Fiery spoke. "You really thought I was dead back there?" He looked at her curiously.

"Maybe. You sure acted dead." M looked away, seemingly fascinated with a dead bush they passed.

Fiery said nothing in reply, just turned his gaze back to their path. The rest of the sun finally sank below the horizon, bathing the desert in cool night. The warmth didn't last, and the desert sooned plunged into freezing temperatures as usual.

M bent down onto all fours, trotting ahead of Fiery in a effort to keep warm. Fiery mimicked her, tail swinging, as they traveled at a mile-eating pace.

"Will this biome ever end?!" Fiery suddenly yelled a few hours later, stopping in frustration. M looked on passively while Fiery howled his anger to the sky, stomping his feet. M stood, calmly brushing the dust off her hands before walking over to Fiery and slapping him soundly across the cheek.

"Get ahold of yourself! I've let you have your fun; but now that's gonna end! We don't need every mutant in miles to know we're here! The luxury of tantrums no longer exists! We still have a few hours before the sun comes back, so we either find a way out, shelter, or DIE! Now come on!" M said fiercely to the dumbstruck wolf mutant.

She turned and strode a few paces before Fiery ran to catch up. "Wow..."

They set out at a dead run, stopping only to let a Creeper mutant pass some distance ahead of them. Its dead eyes ignored them, as it tumbled down a small ditch before clambering back up to its small, four feet.

"Eh... Glad I'm not like those guys!" Fiery said, glaring at the Empty creature. "Me too. Come on, we don't have to gabble like a bunch of humans."

M started on once more, leaving Fiery staring after her in confusion. "But wait... didn't WE used to be humans, a long time ago?"

"Yes."

"So, you basically just insulted yourself, right?"

"No."

"Why not? You used to be-"

"Exactly. USED to be."

Fiery fell silent, walking with M. She finally stopped him, turning and facing him. "Look, I may have come across as rude and jerky back there, but I'm used to being alone, and I'm not a people person."

"But we're not people." Fiery said in reply, catching a glimpse of a sideways grin as M turned away.

He looked over her shoulder. "Um, M? There's a light over there..." 

They headed in the light's direction, soon reaching it, but staying well out of its light's reach. A chicken skeleton hung over the fire on a spit, devoid of all flesh, and scraps of cloth lay about, as if a shirt had exploded. A large blast mark sat on one side of the fire, a faint blood spatters marked the desert floor.

"What happened here?" M wondered, sniffing about.

"Creeper. Human. Boom." Fiery said, holding up a piece of cloth.

M winced. As much as the humans hated the mutants, and the mutants hated the humans back, it was still sobering when a human was killed.

"But what was a human doing all the way out here?" Fiery said, voicing M's thoughts. Struck with a thought, she went on all fours, sniffing in a large circle around the fire. Although mobs had been through here a lot, she still picked up on the scent of the human. A girl. 

"Follow me, let's track where she came from!" M said, heading off into the darkness. "Hey, wait up! My night vision's not as good as yours!" Fiery called out, running after her.

Dawn placed them outside of a crudely constructed fort. It was small, but it was there, and strong enough to hold off the mutants.

"We should go inside!" Fiery said, standing. M pulled him down. "No, if there's humans in there, then it's likely we'll be killed if we step on fuzzy paw in there! We have to disguise ourselves."

A ripping noise made M turn. Fiery had ripped the bottom of his shirt off, construting a crude bandana, which he used to cover his ears. He then tucked his tail into his pants, ripping his worn sleeves off and making a mask for himself with one of the rags.

"Here, put this around your mouth, since you already don't have sleeves, and I can quick make another bandana."

M took the offered rag, disguising her pointy teeth with it as Fiery finished tying the bandana onto her head. She tucked her tail in, then stopped. "My eyes! They'll instantly see them!"

Fiery looked at her, then stopped and thought. "We can risk it. Lie if someone asks. Here."

He tucked the tip of her tail into her pants that she had left hanging out. At his touch she blushed, but the layers of dust and the bandana hid the fact.

"Ok. Let's do this!" Fiery said, puffing out his muscled chest. M glared at him and punched his arm, then lead the way. 

"Gotta love a woman who can punch." Fiery mumbled under his breath, rubbing the sore spot. "Hmm?" M said, her ears flicking under her bandana.

"Nothing."

They knocked on the large door, M standing partially behind Fiery as the great door swung open with a loud creak.

A small, wizzened man stood in their path, squinting up at them. "Friend? Or foe?" He asked. "Friend? I mean, friend!" Fiery said, standing taller.

"Come in." The man said, standing aside. "That was easy. Too easy." M whispered at a volume that only mutant ears could pick up. Fiery nodded silently in agreement.

The fort was hardly a fort; small rickety houses lined two streets, and the half-starved humans that stumbled about took almost no notice of the new 'humans'. The few guards had poor spears whittled out of wood, and they only glanced at the newcomers before returning to their job; staring blankly out at the desert.

"I'm thinking we could have almost walked in without any disguises, and only the old man would have noticed." Fiery chuckled under his breath.

"Even then, he wouldn't have said anything if we had said they were disguises!" M said in a rare spot of humour. (Was that even actually HUMOR? Did anyone at all get that? I barely did and I wrote it!)

"Help youselves to an empty house. We have plenty of them since... " The man shuddered, not finishing his sentence. "Anyways, if you two young married folks want to get frisky, I'd suggest you pick a house far from the others. Not that anyone would notice, hehe."

At Fiery and M's shocked look and reddening faces, the old man laughed even harder. "I'm just messin' with ya!" His laughter, however, ended in a coughing fit that made M worried that he might cough his lungs out.

"It would never work anyway, old man, our species-I mean, relations wouldn't allow it. We're uh, brother and, sister? Yeah, sister!" Fiery said, hurriedly pushing M into a house. 

"That was, um, awkward." M said, rubbing her head.

"Very!" Fiery agreed.

They chose houses well seperated from the others, near a loose section of wall. "That way we can get in and out if we want." M explained.

The two each had their own house, of course.

M plugged her gaps up well, leaving the doorway and one really small hole in the back corner open. "But only feline mutant would be able to fit through, since any feline can fit through any hole their head can fit into." She said. Fiery looked at her blankly. "But... aren't your shoulders too wide?"

"No, cats don't have collarbones." M replied with a smug look, proceding to slip through the tiny hole.

Fiery could only stare in amazement.

He, in turn, tore the floor out of the house, using the boards to board up the gaps. _Now, when that smug vixen is still slipping through her hole, I'll be digging my way to freedom!_ Fiery didn't really stop to think about that though.

Once settled in, they joined the people at the mess hall for their one meal a day. "Um, Fiery? Question; How are we gonna eat without taking our masks off?" M asked, looking at the tables.

"Simple. We sit far away from everyone."

A black skeleton, taller than the normal white ones that lived in the Overworld, walked up the immense hall, heading for the large throne at the end.

A human-sized, white-eyed being rested on the throne, which was made from countless human skulls.

"My master, we have sighted another human establishment. Shall we proceed with orders?" The Wither skeleton asked, bowing down onto one knee.

"Of course. But all mutants are allowed to live."

"But what if they attack us?" 

"Then attack them back, imbecile!"

"O-Of course, M-Master!" 

The Wither skeleton turned to go, but the chilling voice of his master stopped him. "Give this order to Notch; He, or any other entity, shall not stop me in my quest to kill the humans!"

The Wither skeleton saluted. "Yes... Master Herobrine!"

 **A/N: Muhahahah! Herobrine and Notch are involved in the mix! :D**

 **Also, a tip to swirlspot88: It would be wise to brush up on Minecraft stuff, because that's what this story is about, and it will be hard to understand without Minecraftia knowledge.**

 **;D**

 **Jinx on, peoples!**


	3. Chapter 3: Enter the Nether!

**Ok... Time to see what M and Fiery have been up to in my imagination while I was gone! ;)**

M poked at the grey, shapeless blob in front of her on a slightly curved wooden slab. "I hate mystery meat!" She hissed to Fiery, flinging a glob over her shoulder.

Fiery nodded in agreement, swallowing a mouthful with a green-colored face.

"I _would_ go hunt some of my own food, but we're currently presiding in a desert, so that's not a option." He said. "Why don't we just move on? Take some supplies and go. No one would miss us, that's for sure."

"Let's stay here a bit longer, get some more strength back, and find some info out about the days' journey across the desert."

"Ok le-" Fiery clammed up suddenly, concentrating on shoving food in his mouth.

Turning, M was startled when a young human woman slid into the seat beside her, a huge grin on her face. "Hi!" The woman greeted enthusiastically.

"Hi." Mumbled M, turning away and poking at the grey food. She flattened her ears tighter against her head under the bandana, and half-closed her eyes to hide her slit pupils.

Fiery choked, spitting some of the meat out. "Yuck! I think I just at a intestine!"

M pushed her plate away.

The woman looked at the 'intestine'. "Naw!" She said. "That was a buzzard neck!"

Fiery turned positively green, leaping away from the food. "I'm gonna be sick!"

"I'd better go help him" M grabbed the chance to escape the weird lady, running outside the mess hall to join Fiery.

"I think we should leave tonight!" Fiery said. "Anymore more of this food and I think I'll get food posioning!"

M nodded in agreement, entering her house and grabbing a sack. "I'm going for our food. You get the water and some clothes."

Dreading to enter the mess hall again, M slipped silently into the kitchen, grabbing whatever food she could find. She was about to grab a haunch of raw meat when she saw the end of it. A human foot. 

Gagging, she fled.

Fiery pulled two worn canteens out of a supply chest, then some random clothes he found. He stuffed them all into the sack, then, on a afterthought, grabbed two more canteens.

Leaving the clothes at his house, he went to the well. A villager stood nearby, grunting to himself.

Taking the rope, he hauled the bucket up, filling the four canteens.

Meeting M at their houses, he gave her two canteens and half the clothes, and she gave him half the food.

Once they were packed, they buried them carefully near the gate for that night.

"We should be careful. That man was eyeing you," Fiery said to M, glaring at a skinny blond man.

"Are you sure it wasn't jealousy?" Teased M, ignoring the man.

"No! I don't love you-well, I do, but, I mean, not in the love- _LOVE_ way, just, as a friend, you know?..." Fiery trailed off awkwardly, rubbing his head.

M snickered at his discomfort.

Fiery blushed. "Hey, uh, maybe we should-" "THere they are!" A group of soldiers and the weird lady from that afternoon rushed toward the mutant pair.

"They were the ones that stole food from the kitchen!"

M paled.

"Is this true, Miss..."

"Uh... Onyx! Yeah, Onyx."

"Is this accusation true, Miss Onyx?"

"No?" 

The soldiers grabbed the pair, and hauled them toward their 'jail'.

The jail was really only a hole dug in the ground, with a large, heavy door to keep the prisoners inside.

"You will remain here until you tell us where the food is, or we find it. If we find it, we will give you each twenty lashes with a horse whip." 

"Wait!" Fiery yelped, ears flattened with misery. "I did it. I took the food, I hid it. She had nothing to do with it! I swear!"

The head soldier grunted. "Fine. Then you will receive her punishment as well!"

"What?! NO!" M yelled, stepping forward. "You said if we'd tell, you wouldn't punish us!"

"I lied." The soldier turned and left, calling for the whip.

"Why, Fiery?" Whispered M.

He shrugged trying to look unafraid. "I felt like it."

Two men came in, roughly ripping Fiery's bandana and shirt off. Then they hauled him outside, tying him to a giant X of logs tied together.

M followed them out discreetly, gasping when she saw the crowd.

The whole town had gathered to watch!

 _This... will NOT end well!_ M thought with horror, knowing Fiery's mutant-ness would be discovered.

 _I gotta get us out of here! Now!_ She scanned the area, looking for a way to rescue Fiery without revealing their mutantness.

Lashing Fiery to the logs so he was spread-eagled, the head soldier cracked the whip loudly, making Fiery wince. "This man, this traitor, has taken food, precious food, from our food supply, and for that, he will pay the price of forty lashes with this whip!"

Pulling his arm back, the soldier brought it down with a snap across Fiery's back. He winced, but held back the yell.

Again and again the whip cracked on his bare back, a Fiery's determination not to scream faded with each snap.

M forced her way through the crowd, stopping in front of Fiery's gaze. Her claws unsheathed and sheathed, and Fiery shook his head no before the whip cracked down onto him again.

M winced with each snap, averting her gaze. The blood began to drip off Fiery's back and onto the dusty ground.

First a bitten-off yell came from Fiery, but that quickly escalated into full-out screams. It made M want to yowl and shred the smug faces of the soldiers.

The pain was constantly zinging through Fiery, and the whip began to bite at his neck and legs.

He sagged on the ropes, and the whip wrapped itself around his ribcage, leaving ugly red, bleeding marks.

Finally, it stopped.

Tears of relief filled Fiery's eyes, but they didn't fall. They untied him, letting him drop onto the earth. He screamed again as his wounds hit the ground, then was silent.

M raced over, wrestling with his larger body as she pulled him up and supported him on her shoulders.

"Look!" Someone in the crowd yelled. "He has _ears!_ "

"He's a mutant!" 

Shocked, M looked up. Fiery's ears hung lopsided off his head, in full view.

"Kill it!" 

"Kill the monster" 

The villagers raced at the pair, stones, sticks, anything they could find was weoponized.

M was sure they were going to die, but a loud boom shook the earth, silencing and stilling the angry crowd.

A shape began to materelize in the village square where Fiery's whipping had taken place. It filled out, becoming a black square that hovered a few inches off the ground.

A raspy, wailing noise filled the air, and swirling, purple mist filled the black square.

"What is it?" Someone asked, stepping back.

"Nether portal!" M breathed, eyes widening. She began to run as fast as she could with the unconscious Fiery.

A black, bony leg began to emerge from the portal, quickly followed by the rest of the Wither skeleton.

His cobblestone sword clanked against the side of the portal as he exited, and he looked to the burning sun.

A eery, wailing noise came from the portal, and a man with white eyes floated through.

Screams erupted from the crowd, and they trampled each other in their panic to escape. "Herobine! It's HEROBRINE!"

"Run for your lives!"

Waving his hand, the sun instantly blacked out, replaced by the moon and stars. The gates slammed shut of their own accord, and the torchlights where instantly snuffed out.

Blazes and blaze mutants flew from the portal, a few lit on fire. Nether cubes followed after, jumping at unbelieving heights. Then, a ghast came through, wailing its eery, shrieking cry and blasting fireballs at the helpless villagers.

Herobrine laughed evilly, his white eyes glowing with glee. Then he turned, entering the portal once more and disappearing.

On the other side, he commanded his large force of Wither skeletons to enter. "Leave no human alive!"

M pulled Fiery into her home, slapping him gently to wake him up. "Hmm?" He said, looking at her.

"We have to go, NOW! The Nether is invading the Overworld, and their being led by _Herobrine!_ "

Fiery sat up straight, then grimaced and groaned when he stretched his wounds.

"Get the bags! I'll be fine until you get back."

M raced through the carnage, dodging many fireballs and streams of fire as she headed for the gates. _Why didn't we just bury the bags near our houses?!_ She mentally groaned, leaping over a dead villager.

Running around a corner, she nearly smacked into a Wither skeleton. "Oh my Notch! I'm sorry!"

The Wither skeleton grinned toothlessly, hissing. He reached out toward her. "Um.." She brought her hand back just as his fleshless bones touched her arm.

Instantly searing pain rushed through her, and her skin began to turn black and wither. "Aaaahh!"

She fell down, her bandana falling off. She held her ears down in terror, scrambling back from the Wither skeleton's attacks.

"Mussssst kill all humansssss." It hissed leaping at her.

"Humans? I'm not a human!" She lifted her ears and unsheathed her claws. "Not a human! See?" She pulled her tail free, lifting it high into the air.

"I sssssssee." The skeleton backed off, turning and heading after a human he saw.

M groaned from the Wither effect, stumbling slightly as she dropped near the buried bags. Digging them up with one arm was slow, but she soon was heading back. This time, she didn't have to dodge any fireballs, fire streams, or Wither skeletons.

Staggering into the hut, Fiery looked at her and gasped. "What happened?!"

"Nothing. Just some... ashes." She slipped both bags over her shoulder, helping Fiery up.

"Come on." 

Letting themselves out of the secret door in the walls, M struck out across the desert.

A wounded female cat mutant with the Wither effect slowly creeping up her arm, and a badly wounded whipped wolf mutant.

What were the odds of surviving now?

 **There you have it! This might be one of the longest chapters I've ever written! Yay me!**

 **:)**


	4. Chapter 4: Canine Feline Ally

**A/N: This week went by so fast... I'm still trying to accept that it's Saturday already... Good grief. :)**

 **swirlspot88: Yes, the Wither effect would kill someone if left unattended for a few days. It also weakens them in the process.**

M stumbled over her own feet, falling into the cracked, dusty ground that surrounded them for miles.

Fiery groaned briefly as his shoulder hit the ground, but remained otherwise unresponsive.

The Wither effect on M's arm had crept up to her shoulder, and was slowly but surely spreading out to her torso and neck. M feared that if she didn't find help soon, her and Fiery would both perish in the desert.

Groaning, M stood, bending over and dragging Fiery to his feet. They both groaned, and M staggered on.

The wheeling shadows that flitted over the ground signified the vultures that circled overhead, waiting, knowing that M and Fiery would soon succumb to the heat.

Fiery groaned once more, raising his head weakly as he looked at M with tired eyes. "M... Just leave me... I'm only slowing you down... go..."

"Never!" M coughed, falling to her knees. Fiery caught himself, gasping at the pain. He stood slowly, picking M up in his arms.

"No... Fiery, you're too weak still... let..." M passed out, the Wither effect almost at her neck.

Fiery legthened his strides as best he could, but his wounds sent flashes of pain through his torso and thighs.

The sun was just beginning to head down.

 **At Herobrine's palace**

Herobrine viewed the carnage left behind through a floating crystal. He grinned gleefully. "All shall fall... Under the might of Herobrine!"

He waved the crystal away, shifting in his throne made of human bones.

A faint clanking echoed from the hall, and soon, a Wither skeleton was revealed, walking slowly down the hall. "Master Herobrine. I bring good news. Two mutants were captured in the raid, and two escaped. One was badly injured by the humans, and the other was struck on accident by a Wither skeleton, leaving her with the Wither effect upon her arm. They are currently wandering the desert. Shall we send a patrol to retrieve them?"

Herobrine rolled his eyes in thought. "Leave them be. If they survive, bring them to me."

The Wither skeleton bowed, backing from the throne room quickly.

"As you wish, Master Herobrine."

 **In the desert**

Fiery lay stretched out on the rapidly cooling stone, once more unconscious. 

M scratched a flint and steel together, watching idly as the sparks rained down upon a few dry sticks that she had pulled off a dead shrub.

 _It should work... I've done this before..._

She clicked them together again, but the sparks bounced off the wood, sinking into the dust and dying.

"Grrr!" M slumped to the ground, strength almost gone. The Wither effect had nearly taken the full use of her left arm, and had reached her neck, slowing for the time being.

Her stomach snarled, and Fiery's echoed it, alerting her once more to the fact that they had not had any food for almost three days.

The only water they had managed to find was a puddle created by a sudden downpour that lasted barely a minute.

The mobs that prowled the night ignored their dying fellow mobs, scrounging about for food for themselves. Most spawned near human villages, though.

M raised herself onto all fours, staggering weakly after a zombie. It ignored her until she grabbed it's ankle. Groaning, the zombie shook her off easily, turning and wandering towards Fiery.

"No!..." M followed, grabbing his ankle once more and tripping the zombie.

It fell with a groan, and M grabbed a small dagger from her back pocket and hacked at its neck.

Snarling, the zombie fought back, but lost the battle eventually to M's stronger blade.

Picking its rotten flesh up from off the ground, M ate two pieces before remembering Fiery.

"Fiery! Wake up! I got food...''

Fiery groaned, silently taking the food and eating it without complaint.

M slumped to the ground near Fiery, passed out cold.

Fiery woke to a faint clattering noise. Small lights shone a ways off, and the sound of pots and pans clattering together was what had woken him earlier.

He lifted himself to his elbow, attempting to speak. A dry gasp escaped. He leaned over and shook M.

She remained unresponsive.

He shook her harder, then fell back down, hissing in pain when his crusty wounds it the ground.

 _Gotta... get... attention..._

Fiery tried to howl, but the resulting wheezy noise made him cough. Sitting up, her grabbed the flint and steel, clacking it together.

The sparks erupted, a few landing on his tail and flaring up briefly before dying back down.

Fiery grabbed his tail, ripping fur out and tossing it on the nearest dry shrub.

Clack! Clack! The flint and steel once more cast sparks out, lighting the bush up suddenly.

The resulting flames made Fiery tumble backwards, and the pain made him black out again.

A bright light glared in Fiery's vision, and he squinted, trying to raise a hand to block it out.

He barely had enough strength to move his hand.

Someone was shaking him, and he snarled ever so softly.

He drifted in and out of unconsciousness, sometimes looking at a canvas roof, othertimes, the stars.

Creaking. Incessant, annoying, creaking.

It pierced into M's nice dream, waking her. She silently snarled, lips lifting off fangs and claws unsheathing and re-sheathing themselves.

She lashed her tail, opening her eyes. Stars. White, sparkling diamonds on a pitch black canvas. A face suddenly hovered into her vision, and she gasped.

A hand helped her sit up, and offered her a drink. She glugged it down, tail tip twitching anxiously.

"Fiery?" She croaked, down with her drink.

The woman jabbered at her in a foreign tongue, standing and leaving abruptly. M blacked out once more.

 *************************************************************************************  
 **A/N: This chapter's kinda short, but I made it this way on purpose. (For the plotline)**

 **So, how ya liken' what I did with M and Fiery? :D**

 **Those poor guys... Having to go through so much... I actually feel sorry for them, and I'M the one putting them through it all!**

 **Ah, well, life will get better for them as the story goes on... hopefully... Muwhahahahha!**


	5. Chapter 5: Lighting tails on fire

**A/N: OMG... I can't believe I forgot my stories! I AM SO HORRIBLE!**  
 **Please... forgive me? You can have a cookie... :D**

 **I will try to lengthen my chapters for you because of the wait, but don't get to excited.**

 **I think the main reason why I forgot is because I've been watching the Transformer movies... They're so awesome...**

Fiery cracked a eye open, squinting. _Where am I?_ He wondered, sitting up slowly. He was situated in a covered wagon, decorated with bells and small lights. The wagon's bed was filled with boxes and crates, and the laughter and chatter of happy people came from outside the wagon.

Pushing the thin blanket off his lap, Fiery rose into a crouch. _Where's M? And who, or what, are these people? Mutants?_ Fiery peeked around the corner, watching scantily clad children chase each other around the camp. Woman busied themselves around campfires, or in circles, sewing clothes.

The men rested in the shade of numerous wagons, smoking decorated pipes and chewing tobacco.

Fiery flattened his ears. There were no signs of mutants, and he didn't trust humans anymore.

Looking around the wagon once more, he searched for any sign of M. There were none, but he found his tattered shirt, neatly washed, mended, and folded on a nearby crate.

He slipped it on, testing his reach against his wounds. No twinge of pain greeted him, and he felt his back as best he could. Scars striped across his back, wrapping around his torso and a few around his neck.

He flattened his ears in dismay.

 _Back to M._ He turned, about to slip out of the wagon when an old lady climbed in. She stopped in suprise, then grinned widely. "You wake now, yes? Come, come, eat, eat." She grabbed his arm, and with a suprising amount of strength, pulled him roughly from the wagon.

Instantly, all talk was silenced from the nearby humans, and Fiery flattened his ears once more in uncomfortableness. He kept his tail tucked low, not sure of people's reactions to his canine features.

The old lady shoved a bowl of broth into his hands, smacking her lips togther with satisaction. "Eat, eat!" She urged.

Hesitantly, Fiery sipped the broth. It was good, and with people mostly ignoring him now, he quickly drank it all. He unconsciously began to wag his tail, and it made the old woman grin even wider.

"Puppy?" A little baby, just learning to walk, toddled toward Fiery, pointing at his tail. Alarmed, the tail in question stopped wagging, lowering slightly.

"Puppy!" THe little girl shouted, spotting his ears. "Puppy! Pitty puppy!" She stumbled, and Fiery caught her.

She smiled at him, two small teeth poking out of her gums. "Um... Yeah, puppy..." Fiery wasn't sure what to do. He looked around for a mother, but no one stepped forward to snatch her baby from a mutant's grasp.

"Hey, um, how about you go find your mommy?" Fiery said, setting the little girl at a arm's length.

"Noooo!" She wailed. "I want puppy!" Fiery's ears flattened in dismay, and he picked her up. "Look, I'm not a puppy, ok? I'm a hybrid, a mutant, a monster. You shouldn't be near me!"

He set her down once more and strode off in search of the old woman that had fed him earlier.

The little girl protested, but remained where she was, quietly watching him go.

The scents and sounds were intresting, and more then once Fiery had to keep himself from searching the source of a very intresting scent or sound out. Finding the old woman's scent was hard, as she smelled a lot like the other old ladies.

Plus, the added smells of a new place made it even worse. Then, Fiery struck upon a scent that was very familiar. M!

He burst into a run, racing past people on all fours. He skidded to a stop next to a wagon similer to his wagon. Caustiously poking his head inside, he saw M sleeping on a bed just like he had been.

She looked healthy and fine, and Fiery was about to wake her when the old woman appeared, urgently flapping her hands at him. "No! Must not wake! Need sleep! Go way, come some other time!"

Fiery nodded, flattening his ears and backing off. "I'll go explore, then, alright?"

The old lady jabbered to herself, walking off and turning to him every few steps and giving him the evil eye.

 _I'd better skedaddle before she decides to finish me off._ Fiery headed back the way he came, this time stopping to follow the various scents and smells.

Once, while following a meaty smell to a purple tent, Fiery had suddenly felt like he was being watched. Looking around, he saw a dark head duck behind a tent across the 'street'. Suspicious, he continued on, more alert.

More and more, he would see a boy dart behind a tent or wagon, attempting to hide. But now that he knew he was being followed, Fiery would memorize the boy's scent, and simply sift through the other scents and find him through that.

 _I've got to stop this. It's making me ansty, and my fur is bristling. I don't want to hurt anyone, so I'll have to set a trap..._

He turned in between two wagons, quickly leaping on top of the left wagon and waiting.

Soon, two boys, aged around 13 and 15, walked between the wagons after him. There had been various boys tailing him, and these two were some of them. Dropping down on top of them, Fiery held them down easily with his feet, standing on their backs.

"Who are you? Why are you following me?" He growled, clicking his fangs together for emphasis.

"Erg... Not... saying! Uh!" The older boy grunted, hardly able to breathe under Fiery's greater weight.

A rasp of a foot behind him, and the pattering noises of bare feet against sand and sandstone alerted Fiery to an attack from behind.

Leaping straight up into the air, using the two boys beneath him as springboards, the majority of Fiery's attackers passed beneath him.

A few, however, smacked into his feet, causing him to flip backward. As he hit the ground, he rolled backwards, standing on all fours and snarling. A group of ten boys, ages ranging from 13 to 18, lay in a heap in front of him.

"If that's the way it goes... So be it!" Fiery said, baring his teeth. The boys tumbled free of themselves, standing and trying to look fierce.

"If you really think that you can take down a mutant, all on your own, then you have never fought me!" Fiery said, ears flat.

"But we outnumber you. So we'll end up beating you eventually!" The lead boy said.

"Then you've never fought me!" Fiery howled, preparing to leap.

Suddenly, a heavy weight dropped down on him from above, causing him to sprawl in a undignified way into the sand. "Oof!"

M stepped off his back gracefully, smiling at the boys. "Raul, I told you, don't even bother to try to fight Fiery, he'd easily beat you! And you!" She whirled on Fiery. "Why would you even _bother_ with these kids! You'd obviously beat, so go tussle some zombies or something!"

"Ooh, busted..." One of the boys behind M quietly sing-songed, elbowing his companion.

M's ear twitched, signaling she'd heard but she ignored it. "Come on." Fiery whined. "M! I wanted a good tussle!"

She pinched his ear, causing him to yelp. "Ow!"

The boys snickered. "If you want some, continue laughing, boys." M said, grabbing Fiery's tail.

The boys quickly quieted themselves. "Now, I've got to take Fiery here to Gothel so she can check on his scars before he fights any more. After that, you guys can have at it."

She dragged Fiery out by his tail, until he stood, disgruntled. "M! You know those kids?"

She shrugged, heading down the path to Gothel's wagon. "Yeah. I woke long before you. I was only out because of lack of food and water, and the Wither effect on my arm, whilest you had a raging infection going on in there."

"Whoah, wait! You got Wither'd?!" Fiery grabbed M's arm. "Hold up! Spill."

M sighed. "When I went to get our bags at the gate, a Wither skeleton mistook me for human, and touched my arm. I showed him I was mutant, and he let me go. I lost the bags, but I struck out with you anyway. We were almost dead, then the gypsies found us. It took a little while, but the Wither effect is rather easy to stop from spreading."

Fiery let go of her arm. "Wow. You went through all that with me? When you could have easily left me there?"

"Eh. You've grown on me." 

But Fiery saw a flicker of emotion in her eyes, on he didn't know.

"Thanks, by the way."

"What?" Fiery looked at M.

"For lighting your tail on fire. It saved us."

"Oh... yeah... nothing to it, really."

They struck out once more, stopping soon at the wagon covered in bells. The old lady from before stepped out. "Ah! Cat has found Dog?" M chuckled at Fiery's confused face. "She can never remember our names, so she calls us cat and dog."

Climbing into Gothel's wagon, Fiery took his shirt off. Gothel 'hmmed' to herself, running a wrinkled hand over his scars. "Heal good, fine for all." She said. "Now check tail." She yanked it straight out suddenly, causing Fiery to yelp. "That hurts! It's connected to me, you know!"

Gothel ignored him, cheerily humming to herself as she looked at his tail. "All heal, you fine to beat up poor boys!" She grinned at him, making Fiery even more confused.

Putting his shirt back on, he met M outside the wagon. "How did she know about me and the boys?..."

M grinned. "Oh, a small birdy may have said something about someone..."

"M!... What exactly did you all tell Gothel about me?!"

"Oh... stuff..."

 **A/N: I must say, I'm pleased with this chapter!**

 **QOTD1: Should I start another story? I know, I have three going already, but this one idea's been bugging me... But it will be in the Wolverine and the X-men fandom. I hold on to the idea while you awesome readers decide, and if it's a no, I'll wait until one of my stories is done until I start it.**

 **:D**

 _ **~AquaJinx**_


	6. Chapter 6: Shriek

**A/N: OKAY!**

 **In case you don't know why I haven't updated any of my stories in, like, forever, is because I'm currently banned from my laptop because my mom thinks I'm spending too much time on it. (Not really, because that's not possible...)**

 **Anyhoo, I've picked this story to update, because I'm allowed a little bit of time on my laptop, finally!**

 **Whoo!**

**Anyhoo, enough making you poor starved readers wait! Onwards!**

 **(P.S. I'm trying out a different POV this chap, hope you enjoy!)**

I don't remember much of my life before the Flare. I will occasionally remember something, but I mostly wander aimlessly down here.

I haven't met any other ones like me, that can still talk normally. Mostly just the ones that were from Before, that talk in short, chopped sentences that more often then not make no sense.

I don't need to eat, or drink, and I have a strange fear of the water now.

I avoid it, and I once caught a glimpse of myself in a still pool. Black scales cover most of my face, and glowing purple eyes.

It terrified me, that I was this monster now.

- _Flashback-_

 _I laughed, wrapping my arm around my girlfriend. We were at the entrance of a shallow cave, me, my girlfriend, and my two cousins._

 _We were there to see if we could find any mobs, but had stopped at the entrance and began to talk._

 _"Check out the sun!" My younger cousin shouted, pointing to the large orange ball._

 _"It looks bigger and oranger than normal..." My girlfriend commented, and we all laughed again. "Yeah! It's going to explode and plunge our world into eternal freezingness!"_

 _Then it DID explode. Still one moment, Earth-shaking horror the next. The sky was light blue, than a angry red. Heatwaves blasted us, searing our skin._

 _I dimly heard someone screaming._

 _It felt as if my skin was burning, and I looked down to see black scales pattern themselves up my arm, and black claws erupted from my fingers._

 _I felt something well up inside me, and I looked at my friends to see them burst into flames just as I teleported._

 _Into deep, blackness._

 _The only sound was my sobbing. But no tears ran down my cheeks._

 _-Flashback end-_

A Kin churred softly to me in question. **"Join? No hide go."** I looked at the Kin blandly, then replied. **"No."**

The Kin teleported away with a soft whoosh, leaving a flurry of purple flakes behind itself.

 _How does one do that?_ I wondered. I had teleported twice, but it had been by accident. I didn't know how to trigger it, whatever it was.

I moved on, hearing a Skeleton clank and murmur to itself. **"No burn sun much..."**

Turning to the right, I stopped in suprise. Moonlight filtered into the small entrance, and a figure lay on the ground near a dead fire.

Two-high fence seperated the two zombies from the figure, and I croaked curiously. At the noise, the figure stirred, and the zombies groaned eagerly.

I stepped back into the safe, comforting blackness of the cave and watched.

The figure stood, drawing a sword and looked at the zombies. Muttering to itself, the person picked up the bedroll, then pricked it's previously hidden ears.

Faint lights shone far off in the desert, and when the wind blew right it brought with it the sound of singing.

"Ah!" The mutant said, racing off in the direction of the lights. The zombies moaned disappointedly beforing wandering away. **"Food...go..."**

I easily climbed over the fence, the zombies watching enviously. I followed the figure at a safe distance, my long legs easily eating up the ground.

The person stopped, having reached the ring of wagons. The music came from within the circle of wagons, and the mutant spoke to one of the sentries that stood just inside a wagon, then entered.

I waited outside for a moment, then circled around the sentry's wagon and climbed on that had no sentry.

There were many large fires, with Gypsies around them, singing. A few had instruments, and I spotted a mutant here and there.

The most noticeable mutants, however, were a wolf and cat mutant, standing together and singing. They didn't seem to mind the people that could plainly see there mutant ears and tails.

I envied them. Whenever I came close to a mutant or human, they either attacked or ran away.

I dropped to the ground and began walking out into the desert once more. I nearly collided with a tall, dark creature with red eyes. I hummed a apology and began to walk around it.

But it grabbed my arm and said in clear words; **"Join Master Herobrine's army."**

Startled, I pulled my arm free and looked at it closer. It was a tall, black skeleton, most likely Wither, and it wore leather gloves. Behind it stood several rows of Skeletons, zombies, and assorted hostile mobs.

 **"What're we fighting for?"** I asked, curious.

 **"Freedom from Notch's rule, and setting Master Herobrine on the Throne!"**

I shook my head, stepping to the side to allow the small group to pass. **"It is your funeral then, freak!"** The Wither skeleton said, waving his group on. Now that they were past, I could see several more groups, surrounding the Gypies.

I wondered if I should warn the Gypies.

 **"Light the blazes!"** Came the low call, and a four Blazes in each group suddenly lit on fire, and hovered in the air a few blocks above the ground.

The sentries alerted the rest, and the army charged, slamming against the wagons and tipping most of them over. The Nether mobs swarmed over the wagons, Wither skeleton in lead, leather gloves off.

The Wither skeletons would grab a screaming Gypsy, the Wither effect spreading quickly. Even a smack from the Withers' swords would give you the Wither effect.

I shuddered, watching the first wave of Nether mobs fall.

A screaming child was tossed into the air by a zombie, and I suddenly felt cold. The child was snatched out of the air by a leaping blond blur. The cat mutant landed on all fours, the sobbing child safely held in her mouth.

The mutant shouted something, than leaped at the Wither captain, avoiding the sword skilllfully.

Two Blazes had cornered a small group of teenage boys, and I could see the fireballs growing in the Blazes' mouths.

A tingly sensation suddenly made itself known in my chest, and I found myself in front of the boys, purple snowflakes swirling around me.

 **"No! Go now you!"** I bared my fangs, ignoring the clamour of battle around me. **"Master Herobrine send we go!"**

My flakes swirled faster around me, and I leaped at the first Blaze, knocking it to the ground. I slashed it's face, but quickly leaped off the burning mob.

The other Blaze blasted the boys, but the tallest leaped in front of the fireballs, taking the hits and falling to the ground.

I unhinged my jaw, screaming the terrifying scream all Kin have. The Blaze flinched backwards, then hissed in reply.

I picked up the nearest item, and flung it at the Blaze, striking it head on.

The second Blaze, the one I had clawed, blasted fireballs at me. I roared as one clipped me, then I ripped at the rotating rods around the mob, pulling them away.

The creature screamed, magma dripping from the claw marks. I tossed first one rod, then another away, and with each one the Blaze grew weaker and weaker.

"Hey! Heads up!"

I turned, and saw a arch of water heading directly for me and the first Blaze. I rolled to the side, grinning at the Blaze's screams as the water extiguished its flames.

 **"You help thank much happy!"** I called to the boys, forgetting to speak Human in my excitement.

"Huh?" The boys looked at each other as they helped their friend.

I turned, spotting more targets. I raced off into the battle, my shriek already filling the area.

M hissed as the skeleton's arrow scraped her leg, and she leaped onto it, knocking it over and pulling its bones apart.

She looked around, spying Raul and his friends pinned by two Blazes. _Oh no! I gotta help them!_

She leaped over a Gypsy's body, and she felt sadness welling up inside her. _They didn't deserve this. After all they've done, all they've been is peaceful, welcoming everyone into their camps, and this is what they get?!_

M yelled, trying to alert someone else that was closer, but her cry was lost in the noise.

But the cry that wasn't was the Ender shriek. A tall Enderman mutant stood in front of the boys, Raul laying on the ground with a badly burnt torso.

The Enderman mutant's scream seemed to come from everywhere, starting low, then rising in volume.

It gave M chills.

 **Enderman mutant's P.O.V.**

I surveyed the carnage left over from the battle. Dead bodies, everywhere, and several sobbing people.

The armies had grabbed almost every mutant, and killed any human that had gotten in their way.

The cat mutant was tending to the boy who had taken the fireballs for his friends, but the wolf mutant was nowhere to be seen. I wandered out from behind a burnt wagon, and headed for the boys and feline mutant.

I heard the crunch of ash and sand behind me, and slipped to the side, just as the wolf mutant sailed through the spot I had just occupied.

With a grunt, he faceplanted into the sand and ash.

I chuckled, looking at the cat mutant's astonished face.

"What did you do?!" She said, instructing a boy to continue whatever she was doing before coming over.

She helped the wolf mutant up, looking me over carefully.

"Thanks for the help, during the battle." She said, looking at the dirty wolf mutant. "I'm M, this is Fiery."

Fiery spit a mouthful of ash and sand out before showing his sandy teeth at me in a silent snarl. "NOT nice to meet you, mister! I thought you were gonna attack M and the boys."

I grinned back, showing off my much large and cleaner fangs. "I would not do that after helping you fight Master Herobrine's mobs."

"Herobrine?! He's behind this... this... massacre?!" M hissed, kicking a burnt piece of wood away.

Fiery chuckled. "Ah, it's always funny seeing M lose her cool. What's your name by the way?"

 _Name?..._ "Um, my name is..." I searched frantically for a name. _What had been my name Before anyways?_

"My name is Dirix."

 **A/N: Ahhhh...**

 **It feels SOOO good to write again!**

 **Well, hope you enjoyed that chapter!**

 **Hopefully, I'll see ya soon! :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Void hounds

**A/N: I can't help it; I had to write some more!**

 **Writing is my life... :D**

 **Swirlspot: Maybe, maybe not! :D I am positively bursting with ideas for this story!**

 **~*O*~**

M looked at Dirix curiously. The tall, thin mutant had black scales covering most of his face, glowing purple eyes, black claws coming out of the tips of his fingers, and a tattered grey hoodie and ripped pants.

He looked uncomfortable.

"Okay, come on, Dirix. Let's get you and Fiery cleaned up." M walked away gracefully avoiding the ashy planks and sand that littered the area.

The bodies had been cleared out already, and M recognised a few faces. She held her tears back when she saw a mother, holding her dead baby in her arms, sobbing.

 _We didn't deserve this! We did nothing to those mobs! They have to be taking orders from someone else!_ M snarled suddenly, kicking a burnt stick away.

It hurled out of sight, and Fiery sighed. "M, the sticks don't need to suffer your wrath as well-" He stopped, M's claws pointed at his throat. "Don't. Just don't."

As she stalked away, Dirix slid up next to an astonished Fiery silently. "Nether hath no fury like a woman scorned." He said, watching her enter one of the few standing wagons that were left.

"Agreed." Fiery whispered, feeling his throat.

~*O*~

Water sloshed out of the dented-in bucket as M walked over to Dirix and Fiery. "Here. You look like you rolled in crap."

Fiery mumbled under his breathe about 'females all have issues' but a hiss from M made him quiet down.

Dirix chuckled, but another hiss from M made him choke on his laughter as well.

 _Okay. First things first, find the source of the mobs._ M leaped up onto a burnt out carcass of a wagon, shielding her eyes from the hot sun's glare.

 _Nothing... Nothing... Nothing... Ah!_

A dim black shape rested on the horizon. _That must be it!_

Leaping back down, M walked over to Fiery and Dirix, the latter currently splashing water over himself, with Dirix watching warily.

"I think I found the source of the mobs. Come on, we're checking it out." M picked up a dagger, eyeing the blade before sliding it onto her belt.

"Now? As in, this second now?" Fiery looked suprised. "No, not now, in about, three days we'll go." M said sarcastically, picking up a bag full of holes.

"Oh, okay then. I seriously thought you were gonna do something stupid like wander out into the desert..." He trailed off. "Oh. That was sarcasm, wasn't it?"

Dirix wisely held his chuckles back this time, but when Fiery looked at him, Dirix flashed him a huge, toothy grin behind M's back, as if he was mocking him.

Fiery growled, his ears flattening, but followed M as she struck out across the desert.

Dirix shrugged, walking after them. He glanced back once, watching the Gypies as they began building a wooden fence around the wagon skeletons.

~*O*~

Dirix's P.O.V.

~*O*~

The moon was high, and I stood on the outskirts of the campfire, only half-listening to M and Fiery.

The rest of me was tuned to the desert outside of the light's circle.

Faint scuffling noises, a grunt or groan here or there, and the occasional clank of bones. I was worried another attack might happen, and I didn't want to lose my new friends.

I knew it was rather ridiculous, of a attack on our tiny camp of three, but I couldn't help it.

A Kin churred softly, and I easily spotted his glowing eyes. **"Fire no good come come far."**

The snowflakes swirled softly around him, and I replied. **"No fine friend of all."**

 **"Stay stay far from hot burn like wet."**

 **"hm hm. Hide when wet fall."**

As we conversed, I felt M and Fiery's stares on my back. **"Help find Nether mob come come?"**

The Kin made a _rurr rurr_ sound as he thought, and I shifted on my feet. **"Ho! Must far go, no wet so safe!"**

 **"Ah! Take other there no go fast must hurry."**

 **"Om. Go find other Kin take to portal."**

 **"Ah ah fast must go help other."**

There was a soft _runn_ as the Kin teleported, and I turned to M and Fiery. "What?" I asked, seeing their large eyes. "What was that even? What were you saying?" Fiery asked, tail wagging.

"It was Kin Talk. I was merely holding a conversation with him. He will bring some friends to take us to the portal." 

M frowned. "Portal?"

Right then, the Kin returned with two others. They stayed out of the fire light's circle, and called me over. **"Here go. You head first?"**

 **"I no teleport. Not... do much yet."** I said, shuffling my feet in the sand in embarassment.

 **"Ah fine I take Kin far with Kin and other."** He grabbed my arm, and his eyes glowed brighter right before we teleported.

We were on the edge of a large ravine, and two identical _runn runn_ sounded behind me, signaling that Fiery and M had arrived. I heard Fiery heave his supper over that sand, and I glanced back to see M looking queasy.

 **"No go past Kin may not. Queen no say go."**

 **"Ah much thanks. Queen blesses."**

 **"Hmmm. Mmmhh."**

The friendly Kin teleported away, taking his companions with him.

"Okay. If your stomachs have recovered, we can begin to cross this." I said, motioning to the frail, wood-and-rope bridge that swung in the powerful wind across the ravine.

"Um, my stomach hasn't recovered. And why didn't the Endermen just take us across?" Fiery said, from his position on the ground.

M nodded in agreement. "The Queen will not allow it. She doesn't let her subjects go into the Void." I said, motioning down into the ravine.

It was endless black, and M and Fiery gulped.

I started out across the bridge, hiding my fear as best I could. The bridge swayed and creaked, and I picked up speed, reaching the other side safely.

"Come on!" I called, looking at the strange object behind me.

M and Fiery began arguing, but the wind whipped their words away, preventing me from hearing anything.

A low moan reached my ears, and I looked around. There were no other entities on the small island except me, and there was nothing to hide anything bigger than a Ocelot kit.

Dismissing it as the wind, I looked over to see M crossing the bridge slowly.

The moan came again, except louder. I snarled. I knew that noise! Stalking to the edge of the ravine, I looked into the Abyss.

A dark shape, darker than the Void around it, slipped past. I hissed, motioning M over faster.

She picked up speed, just as a roar resounded from the Void below her. She began to run on all fours, just as a large black shape hurled itself at her.

She shrieked, leaping onto the island just as Fiery started across. "The fool! He's going to die!" I snarled, watching as another Void hound leaped at him. Its clawed flipper neatly sliced one of the ropes holding the bridge up, and it all sagged to one side.

Fiery reached our side just as a Void hound's large jaws snapped shut on the end of the bridge, severing it.

The roaring and howling of the hounds faded somewhat, and we turned to the portal.

It was wide, by at least sixteen blocks, but it was tall, at seven blocks tall. "Why is it so big?" Fiery wondered, placing his hand on the black obsidian.

"For all the troops to come through." M stated. The normal purple mist that normaly filled the portal's frame was gone, and Fiery sighed. 

"We nearly died for a dead portal."

"Dead portal..." M mused, and she began dumping items out of her sack. A flint-and-steel clattered to the ground, and she picked it up, a smug look on her face.

"Time to rise!" She struck it together, letting the sparks rain onto the frame. A hissing noise filled the air, then a deep _whoomp_. We all felt a invisible shockwave emit from the portal as swirling purple mist filled the frame.

Fiery whooped, a huge grin on his face.

I noticed something poke through the mist at one corner. A white tentical.

Then another.

And another!

I snarled a warning to the noisy wolf mutant, and he immediatly quieted. "Look!"

A Ghast floated slowly through the portal, cooing softly. Right behind it came a Ghast mutant. The large humanoid white mutant floated slowly through as well, his tentacles investigating curiously.

M cursed under her breathe. The Ghast turned towards us, softly asking in Common, **"Who are you? And why have you awakened my Master's portal?"**

 **"We were merely curious as to why your Master sent troops of Netherian mobs to attack harmless humans."** M said, holding her dagger loosely.

 **"They were humans. That was all the reason my Master needed."** The Ghast stated.

M snarled and flung her dagger at the Ghast, impaling its eye. A horrible shriek filled the air, and fireballs blasted at us.

I shrieked my own battle cry, lashing out at the tentacles flying my way.

~*O*~

M picked her dagger up from were it had fallen out of the Ghast's eye. "Eat this!" She flung it at the other eye, missing it by half a block. Cursing, she leaped over a fireball, only to be hit in the back by another one.

Looking behind herself, she saw another Ghast exiting the portal. _We have to close it!_

M repeated herself out loud, hoping she was heard over the shrieking of Dirix and the Ghasts.

Fiery, however, must have, because he ran for the portal, grabbing a block of dirt as he ran.

Placing it inside the portal, the purple mist dissapated.

The Ghasts howled angrily, and M used that moment to fling her dagger once more into the eye of the Ghast.

It shrieked, falling to the ground were its body burst into white smoke before disappearing, leaving a small, white, round object behind.

 _Ghast tear!_

M grabbed it, ignoring the burn on her back as she swallowed it. Her back healed instantly, and she retrieved her dagger once more before throwing it again at another Ghast.

The Ghast mutant was knocked into the Void, before it caught itself, and as it was flying back out, a roar shook the ground and a Void hound leaped at it, sinking its fangs into it.

It pulled the shrieking mutant down into the Void were it was abruptly silenced.

"See if you can take it into the Void!" She yelled, turning in time to see Dirix flung against the empty portal frame.

He lay still, black blood trickling slowly from a cut on his head.

Fiery was having a hard time against the Ghast. It had floated up out of his reach and was blasting fireballs at him.

M grabbed her dagger once more, and climbed the portal swiftly. "Over here you white turd!" She shouted, throwing her dagger for the final time.

It pierced the Ghast's face, and it shrieked, giving chase as M leaped off the portal and ran for the ravine's edge.

"NO! M!" She heard Fiery shout as she leaped.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **AN: I am so mean! HAHAH!**

 **:D**

 **I hoped you've enjoyed this chapter!**  
 **And, before anyone asks, the mutants, animals, mobs, and humans themselves aren't blocky, but everything else is. (Does that make sense?)**

 **Till next time readers!**


	8. Chapter 8: Don't follow my lead

**A/N: Okay, so I kinda left the last chapter in a rather big cliffhanger, so here is your respite!**

 **Swirlspot: Yes,** _ **something**_ **happened... :D**

 **Raiden the OC: Thank goodness!**

 **~*O*~-~*O*~**

Fiery thought time slowed down, as he watched M fling herself off the edge of the cliff. He could sense the Void hounds moving below, heard their grumblings, saw them leap into the air, snapping at the two figures overhead.

He heard someone shrieking, then realized it was him.

Then time sped up again, and the Void hounds bit onto the Ghast, pulling it down into the Void, deaf to its shrieks.

M smacked against the side of the cliff, clinging precariously to the rotten rope-and-wood-plank ladder.

 _Please, to any god up there... save M!_ He scrambled to the edge of the cliff, calling M's name again. "M? You all right?"

"Of course!" She grunted. "Just hanging here on a breaking rotten ladder, ready to _plunge to my sky-cursed death!"_ She hissed the last part, one arm slipping off and hanging at a weird angle.

"Can you pull yourself up?"

"Totally! This dislocated shoulder will cause NO problems at all!" M said sarcastically, placing her feet carefully on a wood plank.

Fiery flattened his ears in fear as he watched her slowly ascend.

The Void hounds moaned and shrieked, their strange spikey, rippled backs breaking the Void's surface occasionally.

Fiery was sweating, he realised, watching the salty drops slide off his face and land in the dust.

 _Please! Please! Any deity, save her! Save M..._ She pulled herself onto the cliff top, groaning as she lay down, limp.

"Yes! Dirix, she made it! Dirix?" Fiery stopped his celebrating, realising the Ender mutant hadn't been with him at all during the ordeal.

"Dirix? Hello?" Fiery looked around, not seeing Dirix.

"Um, M, we may have another problem. Dirix is gone."

 **~*O*~-~*O*~**

M lay on the dusty hard ground, trying to ignore the throbbing pain in her shoulder.

 _This hurts so freakin' much!..._ Sitting up slowly, M gazed at her arm. _Need to relocate it... pull, right? Pull on a dislocated body part and it snaps back into place, right? Right..._

M held on to her wrist, then yanked straight out as hard and fast as she could.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

"Big mistake!"

M knew she pulled it wrong, or something. The pain that sharp wouldn't mean she fixed it.

Fiery's anxious shouts came from over the gap, but M ignored him.

"Okay. Okay. Just find someone or something to yank it out... Fiery... Of course."

 **~*O*~-~*O*~**

Dirix wasn't sure where he was, only that it was dark, and cool, and most importantly, _safe._ No more Void hounds, no more hot sun, no more pain, no more... anything...

He felt like he was floating, but couldn't muster up the strength to move his hand to find out.

He couldn't move at all, in fact.

He couldn't speak, it was like he had no power over his body at all. _Alright. Where the Nether am I?!_

There! He moved his foot a tiny bit, and the faint swirling liquid told him he was in water... or something like water.

 _What?..._

He wanted to move again, but couldn't muster the will or strength. _Maybe... maybe just a small nap would do..._

 **~*O*~-~*O*~**

Fiery paced, glaring at the setting sun as if it was the sun's fault he was trapped. M still lay on the other side, alone, hurt, and probably cold.

 _No, Fiery, she's not alone! She has all her friends with her!_ He thought sarcastically, kicking a rock over the edge.

The Void hounds had long since quieted down, waiting for the next unfortunate victim to try to cross.

"Fiery?"

M's weak yell made him jump.

"Hello from the other side, M!" **(See what I did there? Hehe)**

"I think I might... be able to get help... If I go back to the Gypsies..."

"No, it's to far, you wouldn't make it! We had Endermen last time to take us this far!"

"But... You need to get across... no food or water... won't survive..."

"NO! M, you CAN'T go! It's too dangerous!"

"For you..."

Snarling angrily, Fiery kicked another rock into the Void. "M, you only dislocated your shoulder! Surely you can throw the ladder back over!"

"I don't think that's the only thing wrong with me... Something else..."

Fiery attacked the nearest thing, snarling angrily. The poor bush disentegrated, and Fiery was left with nothing else to attack.

"Okay, okay, M made it, so can you, right?" Fiery said quietly to himself, staring across at the bridge swaying softly.

"Oh... But she is a cat... but, I do have more leg power, right?"

"Right!"

"I'm going insane..."

Done talking to himself, Fiery ran toward the edge, leaping and pushing off as hard as he could. He soared through the air for a brief moment before smacking against the cliff just as M had done.

"OW! I did NOT think that out!"

He slowly pulled himself up, ignoring his pounding head as best he could.

Reaching the top, M gasped quietly. "Fiery?! How?..."

"I followed your lead. I never wanna do that again!"

"Coulda told you that." M retorted, waving a weak hand at him.

"Here. Let me help you with that..." He picked up M's wrist, and she moaned. "Don't! I don't wanna..."

"Okay, how about this. We walk back to the Gypsies, they'll put you under, and, BAM!" He yanked her arm out, snapping it neatly back into its place.

M shrieked, punching him in the face with her free fist. "You Nether-cursed cur! Why would you do that..."

She passed out, leaving Fiery to himself and his painful jaw.

"Next time, hold other wrist too."

 **~*O*~-~*O*~**

 **A/N: Tada! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D**

 **Hope y'all enjoyed!**


	9. Chapter 9: In the shade of the cactus

**A/N: UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THIS WEEK!...**

 **Ah, well, writing always helps... But meh charactars may suffer from my week... such as, unexplainable emotions flucuations, random things popping into the story... Or I could do like the TV show Teen Wolf, and put random new charactars in that we know nothing about but everyone else is like- HEY ISAAC or whatever... Off topic, sorry.**

 **But there is a chance that none of the above will happen, so I'll try to keep it that way!:D**

 **Swirlspot: Hmm, Idk... I always thought you'd pull it out to put it in... that makes no sense, let me look it up quick. GOOGLE TO THE RESCUE! AHA! It's pull. Sorry to disappoint, Swirlspot! :D**

 **And Dirix... MMHHHHUUHHH! Sorry. It's all part of the bigger scheme, Swirlspot, my dear friend!**

 **M's problem: Read below chapter, it explains it. At least at the end it should...**

 **Lilymaria1624: Thank you, I like it too!**

 **Noobypro12: Hm, forgot about them, thanks for reminding me! We'll go with a mutant for dem peeps, because bat mutants sound cool and I think would be easier to describe than silverfish mutants. Agreed? :D**

 **~*O*~_~*O*~_~*O*~_~*O*~_~*O*~_~*O*~_~*O*~_~*O*~_~*O*~_~*O*~_~*O*~_~*O*~**

"M... You need to eat less... bread! And... cake!" Fiery grunted, stopping to rest for a quick second on his journey across the desert.

M was being dragged behind him on his cape, while his shirt was draped across her face to protect it from the sun.

The unconscious cat mutant didn't answer, and Fiery sighed, bending over to pick up the end of his cape once more. "Here we go..."

He heaved it over a rock, and M groaned in pain. "Sorry."

The sweat trickled down his face and between his shoulder blades, irritating him. "I wish I could have a nice, big pond of clear, cool water to swim in right now!"

The sweat ran faster down his scarred body.

"It's only making it worse, Fiery. No water... so thirsty..."

"Talking to myself isn't really helping either... in fact, it's making me more...tired."

The fabric rasped across the ground, and Fiery checked the sun's position. Directly overhead.

"Nether. Bleeding Nether. Okay, just make it to that rock right there. Then that cactus... then that big rock..."

~*O*~_~*O*~_~*O*~_~*O*~_~*O*~_~*O*~_~*O*~_~*O*~_~*O*~_~*O*~_~*O*~_~*O*~_

The sun was soon going to slip below the horizon, but Fiery kept going. M had woken several times, barfed once, and had fallen back to sleep every time.

"Lucky duck. Why don't you pull me for once?" Fiery grumbled, then yelped. "Nether-cursed stone! By the skies, who puts stone RIGHT IN MY WAY?!"

Fiery stared at the stone. "The lack of water is getting to me..."

He sighed, placing his sore foot on the ground and continued to pull.

Night.

They were barely moving now, Fiery practically dead on his feet. _Gotta... keep moving... water... for M..._

He sat down, letting the cape fall to the ground. _Just a little rest..._

The sun seared his eyes, and blinked them open, wincing at the bright light. "Nether..." He stood slowly, staring with suprise at the wagon that had seemingly materilized in front of him over night.

"Did I find the Gypsies already? In my sleep? I'm so good at this!" Fiery grinned, tail wagging, then abruptly stopped.

One wagon... this wasn't the Gypsies.

Crouching down, Fiery slunk towards the wagon, ears twitching, nose sniffing. He was regreting yelling when he saw the wagon, but there was no going back now.

 _Two people... male and female... food... water! Weapons... no mutants..._

Fiery lifted his lips in a silent snarl. _Most likely mutant-haters._

He quickly crawled back to M, wrapping his tail around his waist and tucking it into his pants. _Tail, check. Feet, check._

He pulled M farther into the shade of the cactus, then headed for the cabin, stopping a short distance away before calling out. "Hello? You in the wagon!"

An older man poked his head out, large sword in hand. "Yeah? Whatta ya want?"

"Could I have some water?"

"Maybe. Whatcha need it for?"

"Uh, to drink. "

The old man seemed to think about it for a moment, then he motioned Fiery over. "Come on, I got some extra for ya,"

Fiery grinned, walking around the wagon where he knew the girl was hiding, and sat by the dead fire as the man got the water.

"So, what kinda mutant are you?" The man asked conversationally. "Uh, mutant?" _How did he know?!_ Fiery screamed internally.

"The ears. They kinda give you away." _My ears!_ Fiery groaned. "So, uh, you don't mind?"

"Nope. So long's you don't harm me and my da-wagon! My wagon, I'm fine with it."

"Okay..." Fiery pulled his tail free, curling it around his leg. "Why's your daughter hiding?" 

If the old man was startled, he didn't show. "Why're you carrying a dead body around?"

"Dead body? No, that's... that's M. She's hurt." Fiery swallowed the water the old man handed to him, then stood to take some to M.

"Well, bring her over!"

Fiery nodded, keeping alert for any more people. He picked M up, discarding the cape and shirt for the time being.

"Let me see her. I know some stuff about medecines." Fiery laid her by the dead fire, hovering nearby in case of any foul play.

As the old man looked M over, Fiery heard scuffling in the wagon behind him. He turned a ear toward the noise casually.

Small footsteps walked near-silently toward him, then stopped. She was right behind him. Fiery uncurled his tail slowly, letting it wag slowly.

The old man looked up at the motion, then leaped to his feet. "Lessie, get away from there!"

Fiery turned fully, in time to see a young girl dash back to the wagon.

"I won't hurt her, I swear!" Fiery said, going over to stand near M. "I'm a nice one."

The old man nodded. "Yeah, but you can never be too careful."

Fiery didn't say anything, just knelt by M. "So what's the verdict?"

"Concussion. Just a mild one, I'd say. She should be fine in a few hours. Or days. Where in the Nether did she even get a concussion? This is a flat desert for miles, there's no cliffs, canyons, drop-offs..."

The old man trailed off, staring at Fiery's back. "Where'd you get them scars, there, sonny?" He asked, coming closer.

"Uh, nowhere."

Fiery wished for his shirt just then.

"It looks like it hurts." A small voice behind Fiery made both men whirl. "It-it doesn't." Fiery said slowly to Lessie. The dark-haired girl smiled up at him. "You're a nice one, right?"

"Yeah. I'm nice. I wouldn't hurt a angel like you."

The old man had crept closer by then, a worried look in his eyes. "Lessie, come here once."

Lessie obediantly walked over to her father, still staring at Fiery. "You touch a single hair on her head, and you're dead!" The father hissed, his hand straying to his sword.

Fiery nodded solemnly. Keeping his tail tucked down tightly, Fiery took a seat beside M. _M, wake soon..._

 **~*O*~_~*O*~_~*O*~_~*O*~_~*O*~_~*O*~_~*O*~_~*O*~_~*O*~_~*O*~_~*O*~_~*O*~_~**

 **A/N: Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuh!**

 **I do that alot.**

 **And I also make these poor mutants hurt alot...**


	10. Chapter 10: Falling

**A/N: I need to write sooner... I seem to wait until the very end of the week to freak out and write three chapters. :D**

 **Swirlspot: Yes, they will be all right... For now... hehehehe... :D And, I'm not usually upset when I first start a story, I'm more nervous as to what dah peeps think. I don't think I'd enjoy writing a story I know people don't like, so when I get a good review, it kinda does help! But that also doesn't neccesarily mean one bad review will shut a whole story down. I'd keep going, even after a 100 bad reviews.**

 **:D**

 **~*O*~-~*O*~-~*O*~**

 **Dirix's P.O.V.**

A faint humming premeated my deep sleep, and I slowly woke.

My surroundings were the same as always, blank, dark, and still. The humming noise that had previously woken me was quieter, and I couldn't pinpoint the origin.

Then, the humming ceased.

A faint light began to grow in front of me, blossoming into a star.

Another star grew on my left, then another below me. Stars quickly grew all around me, until I was surrounded by the night sky.

The moon suddenly spiraled into view, and I looked about, startled. I gradually became aware of wind whistling past me, and I realized I was falling.

I yelled, but the wind pulled the noise away. I continued yelling for a moment, but the cold wind hurt my throat and yelling certaintly wasn't going to help me, so I fell silent.

"Dirix..."

The eerie whisper reached my ears easily despite the howling winds, and I looked around, goosebumps running up and down my arms.

"Dirix..."

"Who's there?"

I couldn't even hear my own voice, but the strange whisper still continued speaking. "Dirix...relax... I am a messanger..."

"From who?"

"I Am..."

"I am what?"

"The I Am."

"Okay..."

At this point I was pretty sure I had gone crazy.

"You may ask one thing of me, and I will answer truthfully. Choose wisely. The ground grows close."

I gasped, looking below me. I was actually falling from the sky?!

"Um, how do I teleport?!" I hollered, looking around for the messenger. "Hello?"

"The Ender Pearl in your chest. Invision it, then invision the place you would like to go. But beware, teleporting comes with a price..."

I looked around again, seeing a ghostly figure disappear. "Hey!" The wind howled fiercely, and I looked down to see the ground approaching me. "Help!"

I could make out a cactus, a wagon, and tiny figures below. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The wind abruptly stopped, and I blacked out.

 **~*O*~-~*O*~-~*O*~**

Fiery watched Lessie as she sat near M. Both females were resting in the shade of the wagon.

M hadn't woken up yet, but Lessie stayed close beside her, enamored with the feline ears and tail that M possessed.

Robert, the father, kept his sword close by at all times, and though he acted friendly, he remained wary of the two mutants.

"Look, kitty, see the pretty sunset." The seven-year-old sighed when there was no reaction.

Fiery chuckled, earning a sharp glance from Robert. "M's awake." Robert sat up straight, hand straying toward his sword.

"Don't worry, she doesn't intend to hurt your daughter. She loves kids. Look. See how Lessie's petting her head? M likes it, you can tell by her tail. It's twitching."

The two men watched the scene for a moment longer, then Fiery stood. "Hey, Lessie watch this." He walked over and tickled M's side. No reaction from the feline mutant.

"Ah, she's playing dead."

Lessie giggled. "How do you make her alive then?"

"Like this!" Silently praying this would work, Fiery grabbed M's tail and flung her into the air.

Lessie screamed, and Robert lunged to his feet. M smacked against the sand, fur fluffed out, standing on all fours.

"Fiery!" She hissed, leaping at the howling mutant. She body-slammed into him, knocking him over.

"Unfair! Unfair!" Fiery howled, still shaking with laughter. "I was unprepared!"

"Then you shouldn't have thrown me, Fido!"

Fiery's chuckles subsided, and he grinned up at her. "'Bout time you were awake, _Fluffy_!"

Lessie giggled again, and M humphed. "Cats like me need our beauty sleep! Right, Lessie?"

The little girl laughed again, skipping over to M. "You're funny! I'm glad you're awake. I wanted to talk."

Robert walked over and stood next to Fiery. "That was risky."

"What?"

"Thrownin' her up in the air like that. She coulda been out again, or not been able to react soon enough cause of the concussion."

Fiery nodded. "Maybe. But if she hadn't, I would have caught her."

M and Fiery both straightened at once, ears twisting and turning as they strained to hear something.

"What is it?" Robert asked, hand once again going to his sword. "Yelling."

"Up there!" Fiery pointed to the sky. The yelling had grown louder, indicating whoever was making it was falling.

"Lessie, get into the wagon sweetheart!"

"M, guard Lessie. Neither of you are strong yet."

M climbed in without complaining.

There was a purple flash, and suddenly, a black blur faceplanted into the sand. The drifting sand covered the still form for a second, and Fiery and Robert edged closer, swords at ready.

The figure leapt to its feet suddenly, staggering about as if drunk. Purple glowing eyes gleamed from the dust, and Robert yelled, "Enderman! Don't look!"

Fiery turned his head to the side, keeping track of the creature with his hearing.

"Agh..." The Enderman coughed, and Fiery's ears pricked. _Dirix?!_

He whirled, seeing Dirix smack into the side of the wagon. Robert leaped forward with a yell, slicing Dirix's side.

He shrieked, dropping to his knees.

"Dirix!" Fiery ran to his friend, helping him up. "Wait, Robert!"

Fiery brushed the sand off his friend, stopping in amazement. "Dirix! It really is you!"  
"Dirix?!"

M and Robert said at the same time, the former poking her head out of the wagon.

"Yeah, it's me."

The Ender mutant coughed again, spitting out a clump of sand. "Passing out while falling out of the sky is not a good idea." He advised, shaking a stream of sand out of his cape.

Robert sheathed his sword, a confused look on his face. "You know this fellar?"

M nodded. "Yeah, he's a good friend of ours."

Fiery chimed in. "He actually helped us fight off Ghasts and Ghast mutants. But then he disappeared... Where did you go, Dirix?"

"That's just it." The Ender mutant said, blinking the last sand particles out of his eye. "I have no idea."

 **~*O*~-~*O*~-~*O*~**

 **A/N: Thus endeth the next chaptereth of my tale.**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Please, R and R!**  
 **'Till next time, and may StarClan guide your path!**


	11. Chapter 11: Sky

**A/N: Read and enjoy!**

 **~*O*~-~*O*~-~*O*~-**

Dirix swished the remaining pieces of carrot around in is watery soup. He wasn't that hungry, despite having been missing for three days straight without any food or water.

"Not hungry?" Fiery said, stopping his talk with Robert, looking between Dirix and the bowl.  
"No."

"I'll take that then!" The ever-hungry mutant said cheerfully, grabbing the bowl and slurping it all down in one gulp.

Dirix said nothing but went back to staring at the glowing fire. Lessie had just been put to bed, and M was somewhere out hunting in the desert.

The mysterious messanger's words rang through Dirix's head, and he idly dug one of his two toes that his foot possesed into the sand, swirling it in circle.

 _"Teleporting comes with a price..."_

 _But what is the price?!_ Dirix mentally screamed. _Why couldn't you have told me?!_

"Aaaggrrhh!" Dirix stood abruptly, disappearing swiftly into the darkness. Robert looked at Fiery in concern. "You sure he's a good fellar?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm sure." _At least, I think I am._

 **~*O*~-~*O*~-~*O*~**

M crouched low into the sand, watching the bats whirl overhead. It was good to be out here, alone, in the dark, hunting like she used to. She had missed this.

Slinking under a cactus, she hunched over, resembling a oddly-shaped boulder as she waited.

A desert rat bounced by, its long legs propelling it swiftly over the cool sand. M leaped, and it didn't even have time to squeal before she snapped it's neck.

She tied its tail to the other three hanging about her waist, then looked back at the wagon. A tiny, dim glow was all that she could see, even with her superior eyesight.

She settled back against a rock in the sand and gazed at the tiny stars above. _Is there something out there? Is there someONE up there? Dirix did come from the sky, afterall..._

Sand crunched behind her, and she tensed, claws sliding out. Turning slowly, she saw nothing. _But little animals wouldn't make the sand crunch like that... it was something big..._

Smelling the air, she caught a whiff of clear air. The air tasted thin, as if it had come from a mountain range. _Strange... there's no mountains nearby._

A hissing noise made her unsheathe her claws once more, and she looked for the source. A large bat mutant landed in front of her suddenly.

 _"Ssssso, what'ssss a young mutant like you'ssssss doin' out heresssss?"_ It asked in the common mob tongue, its forked tongue flicking out like a snake's.

 _"Hunting. And I was looking for larger prey!"_ M growled, whipping her tail back and forth.

 _"No worriesssss, I only eat ssssmall thingssss."_ It eyed the rats at M's belt, and she crouched lower, a snarl rippling out of her chest.

 _"This prey is mine! Go find your own, batty!"_

 _"That'ssss not very nice, you ssssshould ssssshare!"_ It lunged, groping at the rats but M easily leaped aside, kicking down onto the creature's back and sending it sprawling into the sand.

Hissing, the mutant stood, shaking his leathery wings free of sand. _"Jusssst give me the ratsssss, and I willssss let you go freesssssss."_

 _"No."_

 _"Don't make me callsss my minionssss!"_

 _"Go ahead."_

 _"I isssss warningsssss you!"_

 _"Call them. I'm not afraid!"_

The bat mutant looked uncertain, backing up a step. " _Finessss I letssss you go for nowssss..."_

It flapped clumsily into the air, sending sand particles flying about her.

"Coward." M turned to go, running smack into a broad, dark chest. Hissing in suprise, M slashed at the chest, only for her wrist to be grabbed. Startled, she looked up at the owner of the chest. Dirix.

"I-I didn't hear you walk up... how long were you standing there?" She brushed a chunk of short blond hair behind her pointed ear, looking into the tall mutant's glowing purple eyes.

"Not long."

"What's up? Something wrong?"

Dirix sighed, turning to look at the sky. "When I was falling... a ghostly being appeared beside me, and said it was a messenger from the 'I Am', whoever that is. And then it said I could ask it one question. Since I was falling I asked how I could teleport. It told me, then it said, "Teleporting comes with a price..." and is disappeared. And I haven't tried teleporting since, for fear of what that price may be."

M stared at Dirix in shock. "Well... you've teleported before, and were fine... maybe the ghost-thing was wrong?"

"No. It wasn't." Dirix spoke with such conviction, M stayed silent. "It didn't seem like the type that would lie..."

They stood for a moment longer, then M began walking back to the wagon. Dirix stood for a moment longer, then followed quietly.

 **~*O*~-~*O*~-~*O*~**

The group of five stood, three mutants and two humans, staring at the great walls of Flayra, the largest city on Earth.

They stood quiet a distance away, but the giant metal-and-obsidian walls were extremely large, and had yet to be infilterated by any mutants of the sort.

Of course, no mutants were allowed, and almost every human that would have been left was there.

"This is where me an' Lessie were headin'." Robert said. "Figured my daughter would at least be brought up respectabl' like, and maybe meet a nice man. 'Course, now that I know you fellars, I think mutants aren't all that bad no more."

M looked at Fiery who looked at Dirix. "So what are we doing here?"

"Well, I know this is where Notch is known to 'ccasionally rest his feet, and you may find some stuff out about them attacks you were talkin' about."

Dirix nodded. "But as you have probably noticed, we aren't the most human-like."

Robert nodded. "So's I was thinkin', we'd disguise ya'll."

M unconsciously wrapped her tail around her leg. "But won't they check for mutants?"

Fiery nodded in agreement, uncharastically silent. "Well, pray to whatever god you believe in most; Notch or Herobrine." Robert said, tossing some dusty clothes at them.

"Here." He handed Dirix a dirty bandanna. "Put this on."

As they covered their mutant appendages, Dirix tightly tied the bandana around his neck. Of course, if anything went wrong, he could probably teleport away. But he didn't know if he could get the other all out in time...

The mutants joined Robert in the wagon, and he snapped the whip over the ox that pulled it.

"Here we go."

 _Please... to any god out there... save us..._

 **~*O*~-~*O*~-~*O*~**

 **A/N: The plot thickens! :D**

 **Please, R and R! I love getting reviews!**


	12. Chapter 12: Trust

**A/N: The suspense builds... The plot thickens... I am thirsty.**

 **~*O*~-~*O*~-~*O*~**

M, Fiery, and Dirix strode behind the wagon as it quickly neared the gates of Flayra. Their disguises were complete, and they tried to tune out the noises humans wouldn't normally hear as they waited in line to enter the city.

M nervously ran her tongue over her pointed fangs. They had been instructed to keep from speaking. Robert would make a story up as to why they couldn't converse with anyone.

 _This isn't going to work. We're going to get caught. And this time, we won't walk away with just a beating._

She glanced at Fiery, noting his abnormal stillness. _He's worried._ Dirix had assumed a air of nonchalance, and leaned against the wagon, staring out over the crowd.

 _Notch, anyone, help us!_

 _ **Trust.**_

The strange voice echoed through her mind and through the throng. She jerked upright, glancing around with bewilderment.

"Fiery! Dirix!" She hissed. "Did you hear that?!"

The two males looked at her with complete ignorance. She groaned. "Of course not."

 _ **Trust in me.**_

"There!"

Fiery's wide eyes said he'd heard it too. "Dirix?..."

"Yeah." The Enderman mutant muttered, eyes narrowed. "What do you think it is?"

"Beats me."

Fiery sidestepped, allowing two children to run screaming past as they played a game of tag in the crowd.

 _ **Put your faith in me.**_

"This makes no sense." M muttered, all senses alert. "We should leave. Now."

Fiery fidgeted, drawing the attention of a old man. "No. We should trust."

"Trust what?" M and Dirix said at the same time. They looked at eachother frustratedly. "I don't know... trust in the speaker of the voice, I guess."

Fiery shrugged.

"Fiery, we're almost there!" Lessie chirped excitedly from the wagon's back, her adorable black curls framing her face.

He nodded in reply, glancing distractedly between M and Dirix.

"We have nothing to lose." He said softly.

 _What about Lessie and Robert?! What about them?! What do THEY have to lose if they catch us with them?!_ M wanted to shout, but she settled for glaring daggers at the wolf hybrid.

The old man stared at them suspiciously. "Fine." M ground out. "We'll trust."

 _Ok, voice. I'm trusting in you. But to do what? Get us in? There's no way... -Trust, M, trust in this voice that's possibly imaginary._

Their wagon rolled up to the gate, and the guards stopped it, two of the six going to search it. They tossed the contents, checking around and under and on top of the wagon before waving it onward.

They didn't blink an eye at the three heavily-clothed 'humans' that walked by. Fiery waved his hand in one's face and he didn't even blink.

M gaped in astonishment. _That's-that's not possible!_

Dirix grunted in amazement. "Pretty amazing for a voice in our heads."

Fiery swallowed visibly. "Yep. But now that we're here-now what?"

 **-Time skip: one day later-**

M sharpened her claws for the fifth time that day. They had been sitting in a small apartment, waiting for any news of anything.

"This is ridiculous!" M suddenly spat, leaping to her feet. "Sitting on our butts, waiting for people to just waltz in and say, 'Hey, just like ya to know, the evil warlord is sitting just inside this building!' BULL!" She hissed, marching toward the door.

"Wait!" Fiery flung himself in front of the door, wincing as M's claws slashed directly beside his head. "You can't go out without a disguise. And at least wait 'till night! It's at your advantage then!"

M glared, then sighed. "Fine."

Dirix opened an eye from where he rested on the ratty couch. "Duh." M hissed at him but he merely grinned, closing his eye again.

Fiery yawned, peering through a crack in the door... directly into the eye of a young human. The human yelped, dashing away.

"Nether!" Fiery cursed, flinging the door open and barely stopping long enough to throw a hat on and tuck his tail in.

He swiftly raced out after the human, following the hot scent trail swiftly. He noticed M leaping over the rooftops above him and rolled his yellow eyes. _So much for low-profile._

M dived down into a alleyway, and Fiery turned, quickly following her. They cornered the young boy, and Fiery grabbed him and dumped him into a sack that was conveinently nearby.

"Fiery!" M protested quietly, eyes wide at the rough treatment. "You can't do that to a KID!"

"I just did. Listen, punk, make a peep and I'll eat ya for lunch. Got it?" Fiery winked heavily at M, leading the way out the alley.

"What now?" M murmured, quiet enough only mutant ears could hear. "I don't know." Fiery replied, opening their door.

Dirix was waiting, purple eyes glowing expectantly. "Got him?"

Fiery nodded, untying the sack and tumbling the boy onto a wooden chair. The boy nearly screamed at the sight of Dirix's half-black face and glowing eyes.

"Hiya kid." Dirix said, just as the boy fainted.

"Well, what now?"

 **~*O*~-~*O*~-~*O*~**

 **A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, I was in a hurry, kinda... :( Ah, well, it's still pretty good. And that poor kid... :)**

 **Also, I would have put this chapter out earlier but I forgot :P**

 **Please, read and review!**

 **May StarClan guide your path!**


	13. Chapter 13: Sneak

**A/N: Last chapter was... strange to say the least... (HEY BLUEFEATHER! *Screams loudly and waves like a maniac) Sorry... :D**

 **Anyhoo, enjoy dis next chappie and please, read, review, follow and favorite!**

 **~*O*~-~*O*~-~*O*~**

M idly flicked her tail as she finished cleaning the last dirt out from under her claws. She glanced up as someone walked past their door. _Robert and Lessie have been gone for over an hour... and they had just gone out for some fruit..._

She glanced back at their 'prisoner', smiling softly at the sleeping boy. Fiery was nearby, out as well. His snores were loud, compared to Dirix's, who you could barely hear.

 _And they're supposed to be keeping watch on the kid, HA!_

M wished there was some way she could spread this moment around to more people. _Like... a device that captured moments in time, like... a painting, without the messyness of the paints. A pic-_

Her thoughts were rudely interrupted by Dirix springing to his feet. His black, gleaming claws had sprung free of his black hands, and snowflakes swirled about him dangerously.

"Whoah! Dirix, you okay there?" M stood, keeping her distance from the mutant.

"Y-yeah, fine..." He sat down on his chair with a thud, running his hands through his remaining brown hair. "Just a nightmare... just a nightmare..."

"You sure?"

"Yes!"

At Dirix's outburst, Fiery leaped to his feet, tripping over his tail and tumbling into a small table and chair that sat nearby.

The resulting loud clatters and swearing made the human boy wake quickly, trembling in his chair. "Fiery! No swearing while the kid's around!" M said, smacking his head with her tail.

"Mean much? I nearly broke my neck **(1)** trying to defend you all against the attackers, and you laugh at me and smack my face?!" Fiery said, clearly wounded.

Dirix chortled. "Yeah, because there's no way we couldn't handle whatever was attacking."

M snickered, which quickly morphed into howling laughter. The boy joined in, albeit more quiet and subduded.

"Hey!" Fiery stood, brushing off imaginary dust. "It's not funny!"

The other two mutants ignored him, continuing to laugh. "I'll show you something to laugh at!" Fiery said with mock anger, leaping onto M. "Ha! Eat ceiling kitty!" He threw her up, and M easily gripped the rafters.

"And you!" Fiery turned on Dirix, wide grins showing the fangs that inhabited the mouths of the two males.

"No! I, Herobrine, shall not be touched by a mere mortal!" Dirix cackled, ducking agily under Fiery's outstretched arms and sliding up into the rafters with M.

"No fair! Cheaters!" Fiery yelped, leaping up at the two. They laughed at him, until Dirix suddenly pushed M off.

"HEY!" She landed in Fiery's arms. Blushing, she tried to get away, but Fiery held her close. "NO! I have my prey now! And now, I shall enjoy her tender meats! Dirix, I mean, Herobrine! Join me for my noon meal?"

"Of course!" Dirix leaped down lightly, eyes glowing mischieviously.

M lay laughing on the table, not able to do anything. "Ha! Fell for that old trick, eh, HEROBRINE?"

Fiery grabbed Dirix and tossed him beside M. "Hahahahaa!" He laughed evilly, not paying any attention to his 'meal'.

They both rolled off the table, Dirix going back up into the rafters to hide in the darkest corner and M to slip into the kitchen.

Fiery chased after M, and was right in the middle of hauling her out when a knock sounded at the door. Everyone froze. Dirix melted into the shadows on the ceiling, closing his eyes to keep them from glowing.

M quickly set up the table and chairs that had been knocked over in their scuffle. She then pulled the kid into the kitchen while Fiery answered the door.

Smoothing his hair down, he covered his ears with hair as best he could, then kept his tail behind him. "Yes?" He said, opening the door.

Two men and a woman stood at the entrance. "We heard a disturbance... is everything all right?"

Fiery chuckled nervously. "Um, hehe, yeah, everything's fine. Just the kids... ya know? Always so rambunctious..."

The trio stood silently for a moment, staring and blinking at Fiery. Then they all burst into laughter. "Oh! We know what you mean SOOO much!" The woman said, waving a hand at Fiery.

They walked away, still laughing.

"That was...weird..." Fiery said, shutting the door. "Talk about it." Dirix said from right beside him, making him yelp and leap into the air. "Stop that!"

The boy chuckled, peering out from the kitchen. "You guys are funny." He said, showing a missing tooth in his grin.

Dirix said nothing, but merely went back up into his dark corner. "Yeah, we are funny... What's your name, kid?"

"I don't have one."

"You don't have a name?"

"That's what I said, didn't I?"

"Wouldn't your parents have named you?"

"Yeah. If I had any."

"Then we'll name you... "

Fiery picked the boy up swiftly, taking him to M. "M, can we keep it? PLEEASSSEE? I promise I'll take care of him!"

M laughed. "Sure. Unless he has parents then you gotta release him again, ok?"

"Ok!" The two males chorused, running into the main room.

M sighed. The sun was already setting, and she couldn't wait to get outside!

 **~*O*~-~*O*~-~*O*~**

M slipped quietly out a window, ears and tail carefully covered. The half-moon shone dully, providing her cat eyes to pick up light and see well in the darkness.

She pressed toward the large castle that rose, imposing in the darkness, at the center of Flayna. She hoped Notch was in there... prehaps he would help them? Surely, if Herobrine was commanding the troops...

She stopped short, nearly going headlong around a corner where two men were talking. _This is rather convenient..._ M thought, listening to their converstion.

"We have one week left to find out if Notch is here, and if he is, to kill him." The first one said, using a dagger to pick his nails.

"Of course. But no one knows, not even the guards! I say we just lie in wait in his room."

"We would. If we knew which room he was sleeping in!" The first nearly shouted, but quickly quieted when a torch was lit inside the house beside him.

"SHUT UP OUT THERE!" Someone yelled, making M wince.

"Ok, how 'bout this? We go get jobs at the castle, like, I don't know, gardeners or something."

"Yeah, but what if I don't know how to garden?"

"Then get a job as a stable hand. Then you'd be able to keep watch for his horse. People say its mane and tail glow white. "

"Fine, fine. We'll do it."

They exited the alleyway, the first slipping his dagger into his pocket. Hoods covered their faces.

 _Those Nether-freakin' morons don't have enough sense to infiltrate a castle right, but they still where hoods?!_

M nearly snarled, but opted to trail them instead. Which she would have, had not Fiery grabbed her shoulder and nearly lost his face.

"Don't ever do that again!" M hissed, sheathing her claws.

"Wow... I've never been able to sneak up on you before. Anyhoo, that's not important right now. Robert's been hurt."

 **~*O*~-~*O*~-~*O*~**

 **A/N: This chapter was... strange... to say the least... why do I feel like I've typed this before? Probably have, in one of my other chapters... but this was really fluffy in the beginning.. :D**

 **(1): Have you ever sat and read Fanfiction for so long your legs fell asleep, then you tried to stand and nearly broke your neck trying to balance on un-feeling legs? That's me. Like, several times a week. :P**

 **Also, this chapter would have been posted this morning, but I was busy giving chickens golf cart rides XD**


	14. Chapter 14: Teleport

**A/N: My last couple chapters on all my stories have been rather... weird... hoepfully this one will advance the story-line a bit more :)**

 **Raiden the OC: Hehe... I love walking on sleeping legs... that sounded weird. :P And, I honestly think the chicken was so freaked out it was frozen in place XD**

 **~*O*~-~*O*~-~*O*~**

M looked at the gash in Robert's side with some concern. "What in the Nether happened to him?" She asked, grabbing some clean rags to wrap his wounds with.

"I don't know, and Robert isn't talking, we should ask Lessie." Fiery said, turning to the young girl who was sitting and talking with the now-named boy, Jack.

"Lessie. Come here."

Lessie and Jack exchanged glances before Lessie stood and walked over to M. "Is Daddy gonna be okay?" She asked, avoiding the blood. "Yes. But do you know what happened?"

"Yeah, a man stabbed him.''

"Did you see who the man was?"

Lessie fidgeted, not looking at M. "I don't remember." She finally said, edging toward Jack.

M frowned. "Okay, then. "

Dirix scowled. "She's hiding something."

Fiery and M nodded in agreement. "Her heartbeat rose when she said she didn't remember."

"But why is she hiding this?"

 **~*O*~-~*O*~-~*O*~**

Dirix sat in his corner of the roof, long legs crossed and hands resting on them. His eyes were closed, and he was very still.

The purple flakes that normaly slowly swirled around him had picked up speed, and more and more were appearing.

His body began to glow, and he floated a inch off the ground. The flakes swirled faster, leaving tiny streaks behind them that remained for a moment before disappearing again.

A faint noise began strumming through the air, and the air around him began to shake. The glow about him grew brighter and brighter, but suddenly he let out a gasp and collapsed, the glowing and trembling disappearing instantly.

He sat up slowly, rubbing his head. "I was so close..." He murmured, checking himself to make sure he wasn't hurt.

"Dude... WHAT IN THE NETHER WAS THAT?!"

Startled, Dirix nearly fell off his perch. Jack, Lessie, and Fiery watched from below.

"I was trying to teleport.'' He said, leaping down lightly and landing softly on the wooden planked floor.

"That was so cool!" Fiery said, slapping him roughly on the back.

Dirix winced, shrugging as he did. "Eh."

Lessie laughed at his reaction, grabbing an awed Jack's shirt sleeve and pulling outside to play.

"I just wanted to see what would happen if I could teleport."

Fiery grinned widely, tail wagging quickly. "Try again! That was awesome!"

Dirix shrugged again, settling onto the floor.

It didn't take long this time, before the glowing, trembling, floating, and quick-flying flakes started up. It went faster this time, and suddenly, Dirix teleported.

Fiery let out a howl before clamping his mouth shut mid-howl. "Oops!" He raced after the line of dissapating flakes into the kitchen where a astonished Dirix was splayed across the floor.

"I-I did it! I actually teleported!" He said, leaping to his feet.

"DUDE! AWESOME!" Fiery whooped, not caring anymore how much noise he made as he grabbed Dirix's hand and danced around in a crazy circle.

"Okay okay, that's enough." Dirix said, pulling his hand free. "And there was no aftereffects, so maybe that ghostly guy was wrong?"

"Maybe. Shouldn't M be back by now?" Fiery asked, yellow eyes sparkling with happiness as if HE had figured out how to teleport.

"Yeah. Do you think she ran into trouble with Robert at the medic's tent?"

"We shou-" Fiery was interrupted by the door opening and M hollering, "I'm home!"

"M!" Fiery raced to greet her, grabbing her and twirling in a circle. "Dirix figured out how to teleport!"

"Great!" M said, slipping easily from Fiery's grasp and help Robert the rest of the way through the door.

"I shoulda stayed at th' medic's!" Robert said, frowning at Fiery.

"But then you would've missed Dirix's trick! Show 'em!"

Dirix stood for a moment, then closed his eyes. Almost instantly, the flakes swirled, and he rose into the air. M gasped quietly at the show.

Dirix teleported behind M, grabbing her tail and yanking it gently. "Boo!" She squealed and smacked his arm. "Don't start!"

Robert chuckled, and M glared. "You too!"

Dirix slipped away from them, entering one of the two tiny bedrooms. He slid down against the wall, a small grimace of pain on his face.

He held a hand to his chest, where his Ender Pearl was located. It throbbed faintly with pain, but the pain was slowly fading.

"Everything all right?" Fiery poked his head inside, a large grin on his face. It quickly faded when he saw Dirix on the floor.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Dirix said, wiping his face blank. "Just not used to all the attention..."

Fiery nodded. "Ah. Ok!" His head disappeared.

Dirix frowned. Was this what the ghostly messanger had been talking about? Was... was his Ender Pearl breaking?

 **~*O*~-~*O*~-~*O*~**

 **A/N: Dun dun DUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHH!**

 **:D**

 **Hope you've enjoyed!**

 **Sorry the chappie was kinda short... :P**

 **~Jinx - May StarClan guide your path!**


	15. Chapter 15: Okay

**A/N: Let's hope this chapter advances the plot a bit more. :P :D**

 **Swirlspot: Only mutated Endermen. Since they are, in theory, not full Endermen, they aren't all there... :P That sounds like... ya nvm, lol.**

 **~*O*~-~*O*~-~*O*~**

Dirix stood, a wave of dizziness making him wobble. It subsided quickly, and he sighed, walking nonchalantly out of the room.

M and Fiery were leaning over a table together, talking in low tones while viewing a map of the city.

"We need to stop these assasins, but to do that, we need to get inside the castle. As our current species entails, we can't exactly waltz in there and apply for jobs, nor can we really sneak in. Notch has arrived at the city, and the security has doubled."

"I'm pretty sure Notch is the target."

'I think so too." M straightened, stretching her tail out and letting the kinks free before curling it back up. "Dirix, think you can teleport us somewhere safe inside the castle?"

"I don't know. I've never been inside, so I don't know what entails 'safe'." He snorted. _But my Enderpearl... assuming that's what the problem is..._

"Here." M motioned him over, showing him the maps. "This storage closet could be good."

"No. Too much stuff. I could land on it, and if you guys are with me, Fiery will step on something or break something or knock something over."

"Hey!"

"So, no, I can't go into the closet." M sighed. "Fine. How about here?"

They went over 'safe' places for almost an hour, until they finally settled on a hallway that had been blocked up last time they remodeled. "There is a chance that they just filled it up, then we'd die." Dirix argued.

"Stop, Dirix. We'll be fine."

The Enderman mutant shrugged, climbing back up to his ceiling corner. "Sure."

 **~*O*~-~*O*~-~*O*~**

"I have a problem." M said to Fiery. "We've got two rambunctious kids and one hurt older man. Who's gonna take care of them?!"

"Um, I don't know... us?"

"No! Well, only if we're got or seen..." M mused. "It could work then... but let's assume we were seen. We're running for our lives, guards chasing after us. WE. CAN'T. COME BACK HERE!"

Fiery folded his ears back. "Fine."

"We need supplies. Packsacks, food, water, in case we don't have the chance to come back here."

Fiery nodded, padding into the kitchen to pack their supplies. M sighed, glancing up at Dirix. He was glowing faintly, his purple flakes lazily swirling about him.

Shaking her head, M went to help Fiery.

She grabbed a smaller bag of dried meat, placing it into the bag in front of her. "So, do you think this will really work?" Fiery asked eagerly.

"Yes."

"But, you don't know what the assassins look like."

"So. I smelled them."

"True enough."

"Let's do this."

They walked out into the living room, glancing up at Dirix as they slipped their dark clothing on. "Whoah. What's with the light show, Dirix?" Fiery asked, staring at the glowing Enderman mutant. His flakes glowed as well, but he wasn't floating.

"That's... weird." Fiery said, glancing anxiously at M. When Dirix's eyes opened, they weren't the normal purple glow with slit pupils. Now they were brightly shining.

"Okay, 'Rix, what're you doing? That's freaky." Fiery said, inching closer to M.

"I-I can see your souls!" Dirix whispered in a awed voice.

M's jaw dropped. "What?!"

"I can see your souls." He replied, even quieter. His eyes roved across the walls, seeing through them out into the city streets.

"That's... unnatural." M muttered. Fiery grinned. "WE are unnatural!"

Dirix suddenly blinked, shaking his head. His glowing eyes dimmed back to their normal look, and he stopped glowing. He said nothing, merely grabbed his bags and slipped the clothes on.

He grasped hold of them, closing his eyes and teleporting. Fiery had his eyes open, and the cacophony of colors and lights made his eyes hurt. He blinked them repeatedly, trying to get the spots out of his vision.

"Okay, we're alive, we're safe; how do we know which ones are the assassins?" Dirix asked, a strange note in his voice. "One's a gardener, one's a stablehand."

"We couldn't have gone outside then?" Dirix snarled.

"No. We're waiting around Notch's room."

Fiery sighed. "MORE sitting around and doing nothing?! We just did that, for like, two weeks!"

"So?"

They slipped into the ventilation, breathing deeply of each breeze from each shaft. "Here."

Fiery motioned down the left shaft, and they followed him. "This is the room. It smells the strongest of him."

Slipping into the room, they settled down to wait.

 **~*O*~-~*O*~-~*O*~**

 **A/N: OKAY! Now they're in the castle; what will happen?! :D**


	16. Chapter 16: Treason

**A/N: Okay...**

 **?**

 **Let's just start ze chapter! :D**

 **~*O*~-~*O*~-~*O*~**

"I here someone coming!" M hissed just as Fiery perked his ears up.

Dirix held very still, claws out, eyes closed to cover their glow.

"Get ready."

The door creaked open, and the assassins' scent washed in, mixed with another. "-night, sir." Someone said. Then a person entered the room, shutting the door. Fiery leaped. "Ha! Gotcha!" He yelped.

M hissed. "No! Fiery! I don't think that's the right person!"

Dirix waded into the fray, grabbing someone and pulling them out. He dropped the squirming Fiery on the floor behind him. "Stay." He commanded, picking up the person Fiery had tackled.

And immediatly dropped him again. "N-Notch!" He sputtered, flakes increasing their speed as they swirled around him.

"Oh... Nether... Fiery!" M punched his arm, but suprisingly, the wolf mutant did nothing to retaliate, just rubbed his arm.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Notch fairly shouted, eyes glowing gold with rage. "It was an accident sir. There were two assassins planning to ambush you in your room. We wanted to wait for them.'' Dirix explained as calmly as possible.

"More like you three were assassins!" Notch reached for the doorknob.

"Wait!" M held a hand out as the door swung open. The light that fell through revealed their ears, tail, and other clearly mutant appendages.

"Mutants! In MY city?! Guards!" Notch was even madder now. "I, am a god! You will regret disobeying a god's word!"

The guards thundered down the hall, pointing their spears and swords at the mutant trio.

"Arrest them and put them on trial for attempted assassination and law-breaking." Notch ordered, watching them go grimly.

"And I thought you were the good god." Fiery said bitterly as he walked past, joining M and Dirix in the hall.

Dirix made a noise that sounded like he was choking. M grabbed a hold of him, grunting as Dirix sagged weakly against her. Alarmed, Fiery grabbed ahold as well. A guard stepped forward to pry them apart, but Dirix teleported.

Fiery reeled, tripping over a rock. He slammed against a wall, muffling his yelp. "A warning would have been nice!" He grunted.

Dirix shrugged, a pained look on his face. "Couldn't."

"You were completely fine, right? It was all a act?" M asked, placing her hand on Dirix's shoulder.

Fiery shoved between the two, tail wagging. "Of course he was!"

Torches lit up the streets and shouts rang out. "Uh oh. We gotta go." Fiery said, folding his ears against his head. "Dirix, teleport us outta here!"

The Ender mutant shook his head. "Can't."

"What do you mean, CAN'T?!"

"I can't. It's too soon after I teleported already."

The three slipped out of the alleyway, skirting a brightly lit building as they hurried for the gates.

M led the way, quickly finding the gates and rattled them, wrapping her tail around her waist and folding her ears back as she did. "Let us out, please." She asked the six guards that had been stationed that night.

They leered at her, showing broken, dirty teeth. "I don't think so."

"Why? I'm going to meet some of my friends." She tried to put on a nice, attractive smile, but she failed. "Notch's orders. Can't let anyone out at night."

M pouted. "Fine!" She flounced around the corner, immediatly scowling as soon as she rounded it. The guards' boistrous laughter followed her. "I hated that. And it totally failed." Fiery snickered. "But you looked pretty funny doing it!"

M scowled even harder. Dirix quieted them with his voice. "We're too close to being caught the way it is."

Just as he said it, a young guard rounded the corner, stopping short when he saw them. "Here you guys are. I was looking for you." Fiery snarled, shoving a disgruntled M behind him and showing his fangs at the young man. "Impressive." The man said, a sarcastic tone in his voice.

"Though I wasn't expecting three of you. I thought it was just the female cat mutant." M poked her head out from behind Fiery's broad back. "Me?"

"Yeah. At the gate. I noticed your ears. I know a way out for you. Come on." He motioned to them, unlocking a small door and entering. "Coming?" His whisper echoed.

M shrugged. "Yep."

Dirix was last, keeping his hood up and eyes partially closed. He wasn't sure what this guard would do or say if he found out what type of mutant Dirix was.

They found themselves atop the massive walls that surrounded the city. "I got a rope to let you down." The guard was saying, throwing a long rope over the side. Fiery started down first, nodding his thanks to the guard.

M motioned Dirix to go next, but he declined, watching as the cat mutant slipped neatly down the rope.

"So..." The guard said quietly. Dirix rolled his eyes, knowing exactly what was coming next. "What kind of mutant are you?"

"Does it matter?" Dirix replied.

"No. Just curious."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because. I have a good feeling about you guys."

Dirix snorted. "Sure." He grabbed the rope and began sliding down it. "Thanks."

The guard might have replied, but Dirix didn't notice, focusing on sliding down the rope. It had been coated with wax to water-proof it and to make it easier to slide down.

He landed next to Fiery and M, and together, they set off into the desert once more.

 **...~*O*~...**

 **A/N: This chapter might seem a bit... idk, noobish.**

 **Also, Notch might have been OOC, but does he even have a charactar? :P**

 **Ah, well!**

 **May StarClan light your path!**


	17. Chapter 17: Shadows

**A/N: This story has given me more trouble then you guys know, but I don't want to just end up deleting it... So, we'll press on! This chapter may be, more or less, short, and the story will be put on a hiatus for a unknown amount of time until I got the storyline figured out.**

 **Swirlspot: Sort of. You got me there! Notch has been a allpowerful ruler for so long, he's just kinda used to being pampered, and isn't expecting a 'attempted assasination.'**

 **Raiden the OC: True, that what's I mean.**

* * *

Dirix hit the ground, sprinting quickly to where Fiery and M were waiting for him a short distance away. Glancing back at the young soldier, Dirix stopped in surprise, for he was not there. The wall wasn't wide enough for the man to step back out of the line of Dirix's sight, and there would have been no time for the soldier to get to the staircas, even if he had run. He was simply gone.

Scanning the shadows at the base of the giant wall, in case the soldier had, for some reason, followed the down, Dirix's see-in-the-dark Ender eyes didn't see anything, not even a rat.

Unsettled, Dirix turned to keep moving and nearly collided with Fiery. They both jumped, and Dirix scowled at the wolf mutant. "Watch where you're going!" He hissed. "Me? You do! You're the one who just turned and began walking without giving any warning!" Fiery shot back, hackles rising.

Dirix opened his mouth to reply when M appeared beside them. She gave them both a death-glare. "Stop it! We have enough things to worry about without you two bickering!"

Despite not even reaching to either of the male mutants' shoulders, M clearly was the boss, at least, for the moment. Fiery shrugged. "Other then NOTCH, who is RULER OF THE ENTIRE WORLD, and his HORDES OF MEN chasing after us, what do we have to worry about?"

Dirix sighed. "Look, let's just try to get to the bottom of this. Obviously, Notch is the 'good' god, and Herobrine is the 'bad' god. So which one would be more likely to send a Undead army to destroy a innocent gypsy wagon train?"

Silence reined for a moment, and Dirix half-wished a cricket would break the awkward silence, but non leaped to his rescue. "Herobrine would be the most logical choice, but what motive would he have?" M finally said.

"That's just the thing. Herobrine would like to destroy all humans. He's said so before, even killed many himself. So, if it wasn't him, why would Notch do it? He has no motive. Notch has an entire world bowing at his feet, so why would he throw that away? You'd think he'd at least help us against Herobrine, by, I don't know, _ridding the world of him forever by killing him!"_

Fiery nodded. "That sounds plausible. Ok, so Herobrine sends out Undead armies to destroy human civilizations. He obviously wants mutants to join his cause, and many have, but, why kill the large but peaceful villages first? Why not aim for the army barracks and such?"

M snapped her fingers. "If he did that, he'd lose MANY of his own to trained soldiers, and the soldiers he WOULD manage to kill would just recruit and train the civilians!"

They all said, "Oooooh!" At the same time. "That makes lots of sense."

"So, take down Herobrine, finish the war and mindless killing." M said, hefting her pack up higher on her back. Fiery nodded. "Just one thing. We've been standing here, talking and thinking about this, for what? Fifteen minutes, half a hour? Now the soldiers have had plenty of time to group and begin the search." He motioned over his shoulder to where men were pouring from the gates, torches and swords in hand.

More soldiers at the top of the wall threw redstone torches down, lighting up the shadows at the base. Bows were evident in their hands, and the torches were steadily landing closer and closer to the trio of mutants.

"Let's go!"

They ran off into the desert once more, this time, a little better prepared.

* * *

 **A/N: There are theories abounding here, now, so, I'mma put this frustrating thing on hiatus for, let's say, a month or two. Then we'll see what I've come up with ;)**

 **Hope you've enjoyed, and be patient!**

 **May StarClan light your path!**


	18. Chapter 18: Dressed in glowing white

**A/N: I'm pretty sure more then a few months has passed on my hiatus, so here's a quick chapter to keep you guys going! There will still be a hiatus, but the story is progressing rather well, if I do say so myself!**

 **Swirlspot: Eh, idrk. We should do a collab sometime... That was random, we should talk later in PMs. :D**

 **LINE**

 **Unknown's P.O.V.**

I tossed my hair out of my eyes and grabbed hold of the ladder rung, hauling myself up higher. Climb, climb, climb. I reached the top, brushing the dust off my hands as I stood, looking over the short cobblestone wall.

Torches lined the high cobblestone walls that surrounded this prison. I called it a prison, even if it was technically a city. To be specific, the city of Torol.

Magnificent.

The streets were empty, still. Each orderly house had its curtains drawn tight, and torches extiguished. I wished that Timber had been brave enough to join me tonight. My best and only friend since forever.

He was too cautious to go out at night. He almost never broke the rules anymore, not after the last time.

 _Flashback:_

 _Timber bumped against my back, nearly causing me to fall around the corner, out into the open. Sending him a glare that could melt iron bars, I pressed myself against the wall and waited until the pair of guards were past._

 _"Sorry." Timber whispered. He waited until I had scurried into the church before running after me. We didn't bother to stop and check to make sure the church was empty. It always was. We climbed up the ladder to the middle floor of the church._

 _Timber pulled his backpack off and set it on the floor. Pulling out two apples, he handed one to me, then bit into the other himself._

 _"So," He said, spitting a apple seed out. It bounced across the floor and fell down the ladder hole. "What's up with you lately?"_

 _"What? Nothing!" I said, biting out of my apple._

 _"Sure. I know you. You got something on your mind. What is it?"_

 _I shrugged, choosing not to give a verbal answer._

 _Timber leaned closer, wiggling his eyebrows. "Tell me... or I'll have to take your apple away."_

 _I grinned. "Not if I eat it first!" I took a huge bite out of the side, nearly choking on it as he let out a strangled yelp. "No!" He grabbed for it, and I quickly held it out of arms' reach. Well, I would have, if I hadn't been so short. Or busy choking on a apple chunk._

 _He grabbed it, holding it victoriously into the musty air. "Lookie what I got! A apple!"_

 _I managed to swallow the apple chunk. "All you care about was the apple, when your best friend was choking to death!"_

 _I meant it as a choke, but Timber grew serious, holding the apple quietly in his lap. "About that..."_

 _Looking up expectantly, I tried to guess what he was going to say. "We're not best friends anymore? You've found another one?" I covered my disappointment up with laughter._

 _"No."_

 _Inwardly, I sighed. Outwardly, I merely raised a eyebrow. "Yes...?" I prodded._

 _"I want to be more... than just friends..."_

 _"We already are. We're BEST friends!"_

 _Timber sighed._

 _"I know what you mean." I said quietly, scooting closer. He said nothing, just stared at me intently. His one blue, one brown eye seemed to bore into me, and I-_

 _"Wait." I held up a hand. "Did you hear that?"_

 _He looked around. "Nah, I didn't hear anything. What did you hear?"_

 _"I thought I heard a footstep downstairs..." Timber stuck his head down the ladder hole and looked around. "Nothing's here. Nothing is ever here."_

 _We walked to the window together and peered out. I turned, nearly smacking into Timber's chest. "Whoah!" He held my arms to my side. We stared at each other. He slowly leaned down..._

 _Just as we kissed, light shone into the room, searing our eyes. A guard was holding a torch up, glaring at us._

 _"Citizen H69 and B45, you are under arrest for being out after curfew, engaging in romantic affairs without permission of the city's mayor..._

 _Flashback end_

Sighing, I turned my gaze back to the walls of the city. They were impossibly high, so high that you couldn't see over them, ANYWHERE, even on top of the church.

I angrily threw a pebble down. It bounced and clattered off the roof below me. Cringing, I crept back down, past the middle floor, down into the main room. Shoving my way out, I stood still for a moment in the shadow of the large building.

A faint rumbling suddenly made me crouch. What was that?! For a moment, I wished I had Timber with me. Then I squared my shoulders, and crept toward the edge of the city... to the walls, where the noise seemed to be coming from.

A eery, inhuman wail suddenly came from the other side of the wall, discordant and shrill. It was faint at first, then grew in volume. It made shivers run up and down my spine, and I reached for the short dagger I was hiding.

A shriek that sounded like the dying screams of tortured people suddenly hit the wall. I cried out, gripping my chest. It seemed like the insides were rippling and churning, as if I was filled with water, and not the solidness that I WAS made of.

The wail abruptly stopped, and was soon taken up by quieter versions of it. Then the wall crumbled.

As the dust cleared, the sight made my heart stop. Skeletons, zombies, creepers, all sorts of mobs, and even ones I had no idea existed charged through the immense hole. The guards around me charged into battle. I hadn't even known they had gathered.

The skeletons rode atop skeleton horses. Zombie ones, as well. Mixed in the white skeletons where black ones, wielding swords instead of the usual bows. The horses made the unearthly screaming noises.

But the one I KNEW had to have made the loudest painful wail was the man, dressed in ordinary clothes, _floating_ at the head of the army. He had glowing white eyes, and with paralyzing fear, I realized who he was.

 _Herobrine!_

The others seemed to realize this as well, and began to run, screaming in fear and terror.

I couldn't joined them; I was too scared.

 _Go! Run! Flee this place, and find the mutants known as M, Fiery, and Dirix._

A voice that seemed to come from everywhere suddenly said. I looked around. To my astonishment, a tall man in glowing white robes and feathered wings suddenly appeared. In his left hand he held a large, glowing sword. "Go!" He said, giving me a light shove.

I bolted suddenly, tripping over loose rubble. Climbing to my feet, I slipped out the hole, dodging a flaming mob as it flew past. It spotted me, and turned on me, firing fireballs at me. I screamed, leaping behind a stone.

The stone blew up, and I ran for my life. Glancing behind me, I saw the glowing stranger dressed in white battling with the on-fire thing.

Panting, I ran into the desert.

LINE

 **A/N: And there you have it folks! A new charactar! Or two, who knows? (Hint: I DO! XD)**

 **Also, the person that we've seen the POV from the whole time; it's a she. Just so you know. :D**

 **May StarClan light your path!**


End file.
